Le CMMP
by Yukileena
Summary: Il existe un complot. Un terrible complot, qui risque de changer le cours de l'Histoire de l'Humanité. Ceux qui s'y attendent le moins seront mêlés à tout cela. / Note : Nous n'avons pas consommé de substances illégales (le pain c'est pas illégal?)
1. Chapter 1

Salut les gens o/  
Yukileena vous a concocté une fanficion WTF rien que pour vous ! on espère que ça vous plaira ! ^^

Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas  
Les _(chiffres)_ sont des astérix * notés en fin de fic !

Bonne lecture ! o/

* * *

 **Chapitre 1  
**

C'était en fin d'après-midi, dans le salon de Mathieu Sommet. Maître Panda tenait le Patron dans ses bras -enfin, c'est plutôt lui qui le tenait- sous le regard triste et jaloux du Geek. Le panda le regardait d'un air apeuré et désolé tandis que le pervers avait un sourire greffé aux lèvres.

\- Il est à moi, c'est moi qui ai gagné !

Mais qu'avait-il gagné ? Comment en étaient-ils arrivé là ?

Tout avait commencé avec cet étrange homme de grande taille aux cheveux sauvages. Si le Patron ne l'avait pas surpris à observer de manière si étrange les miettes de pain éparpillées sur la table.

L'homme en noir avait envoyé un message à Antoine Daniel pour l'inviter, se faisant passer pour Mathieu, dans le but de s'amuser un peu avec lui. Celui-ci arriva peu après. Le petit youtubeur n'étant évidemment pas présent, le Patron avait proposé une bière au chevelu en attendant. Bière qu'il avait acceptée. Suivie d'une autre, acceptée également. Antoine ne s'était même pas rendu compte que son ami n'était pas arrivé, et la soirée avait vite dégénéré. Mais alors que le pervers avait voulu commencé à rendre l'atmosphère un peu plus chaude, Antoine était simplement tombé en admiration devant quelques miettes de pain. Le Patron, intrigué, avait interrogé le youtubeur pour connaître les raisons de cette soudaine contemplation, ce à quoi il lui avait répondu, plus en se parlant à lui-même qu'en répondant réellement:

\- Elles sont magnifiques… Leur chef doit être pur, courageux, et aussi mignon qu'elles...

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, pendant que le chevelu caressait du bout des doigts les miettes éparpillées sur la table avec de grands yeux brillants. Une voix grave, inécoutée du youtubeur, rompit le silence:

\- Euh… Mais qu'est-ce que le Hippie à bien pu mettre dans les bières? Les miettes de pain c'est pas exactement mon délire… Par contre voir Antoine comme ça… La fête va commencer!

Ces derniers mots laissèrent place à un sourire carnassier.

Il s'approcha lentement de la table, et s'empara de plusieurs miettes qui y traînaient, et les déposa délicatement sur son cou en murmura:

\- Regarde par là Antoine…

L'interressé tourna ses yeux vers le Patron, avant de s'approcher de lui doucement et de passer un coup de langue sur les miettes posées sur le cou de celui-ci. À sa réaction, l'homme en noir voulu voir jusqu'où son plan machiavélique pourrait fonctionner avec un Antoine bourré fantasmant sur des miettes de pain.

Le pervers ramassa les miettes restantes, en déposa la moitié sur ses lèvres, et passa son doigt sur celles du chevelu pour y coller les dernières. Ce dernier mouilla ses lèvres pour retirer ce mets divin, puis, alors que le Patron se rapprochait dangereusement, il le repoussa en déclarant d'une voix sérieuse :

\- Tu n'es pas digne d'être leur Maître, sale impur.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles encore? Allez, cède, laisse toi faire gamin...

Antoine se dégagea violemment de l'emprise du Patron et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il l'a franchit et avoua sans se retourner:

\- Tu ne seras jamais Maître de personne.

\- Tu…

Il était seul à présent. Il hurla, comme pour extraire sa rage et sa frustration:

\- Tu vas voir si je peux pas être le Maître ! Et puis, toutes les femmes qui sont passé dans mon lit m'appelle "Dieu" !... Tu vas voir Antoine, ce que ça fait de se mettre à dos le Patron de SLG !

* * *

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, ses propres menaces envers Antoine résonnait encore dans ses oreilles. Il ruminait dans son coin, réfléchissant à un moyen de se venger, quand il entendit la conversation des autres autour de la table : la dernière vidéo d'Antoine. Il semblait l'aduler, ce qui énerva au plus haut point le Patron. Et cela lui donna enfin l'idée de vengeance qu'il cherchait : se foutre littéralement du chevelu devant Mathieu. À cette pensée (qu'il reconnut puérile), il ricana.

\- Eh, les mecs, vous voulez apprendre quelque chose de capital sur votre Antoine adoré?

\- Non, répondirent-ils tous en coeur.

\- Bha vous aller le savoir quand même !

Pas franchement intéressés par les délires de l'homme en costard, ils tournèrent presque tous la tête vers lui, attendant la suite.

\- Antoine se branle sur des miches… de PAIN !

Sans faire attention une seule seconde de plus au pervers, Mathieu passa aux choses importantes : le scénario de la prochaine vidéo. Il expliqua alors aux autres les actions qu'ils devraient accomplir pour le tournage.

\- Au programme des sosies ratés, des femmes boueuses, et une télé-réalité porno.

Il se lança ensuite dans un long exposé, racontant comment ils devraient tourner l'intro, avec chacun un rôle bien particulier. Il enchaîna ensuite sur la première vidéo, puis commença la seconde avant de s'écrier en plein milieu d'une phrase:

\- Panda si tu pouvais me refaire ça devant la caméra avec des fonds différents ce serait génial !

L'ursidé était en train de grignoter non-chalamment un morceau de pain qui traînait sur la table.

À cette vue, le Patron furieux s'exclama :

\- On m'ignore totalement quand je vous parle de pain, mais dès que Panda fait quelque chose qui vous fait marrer, vous approuvez ?

\- Mais non, c'est en rapport avec la deuxième vidéo. Panda est parfait pour ce rôle ! montrer aux gens que faire quelque chose sur de la musique techno c'est pas forcément sexy.

Pain… Sexy… Le pervers fit immédiatement le lien avec le fantasme d'Antoine !

\- Me dis pas que toi aussi tu fantasmes sur les miettes de pains !

\- Comment ça, "moi aussi" ? C'est ton fantasme à toi peut-être ? répliqua Maître Panda, à qui s'était adressé le Patron.

\- Non gamin, c'est celui d'Antoine je vous ai dit !

\- Ho stop, vous vous disputerez après le déjeuner, calma le maître des lieux avant de reprendre ses explications.

Frustré, l'homme habillé de noir quitta la pièce en lâchant un vague "on va voir si j'ai plus l'droit d'm'exprimer gamin"

\- Reviens on a pas term… bon, on s'arrangera plus tard. Faut qu'on se dépêche. Antoine doit venir tout à l'heure avec Bruce.

\- Bruce ? Mais pourquoi ? Il me fait un peu peur…, murmura le Geek.

\- Rhubarbe !

Sur cette conclusion du Hippie, la réunion matinale continua jusqu'à l'arrivée des deux youtubeurs.

* * *

Les deux amis s'installèrent dans le canapé, pendant que Mathieu allait chercher trois bières fraîches dans son réfrigérateur. Bruce fixa son regard sur Antoine avant de déclarer :

\- Tu as l'air soucieux…

\- Ah ? Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ?

\- Ton expression faciale.

\- Mais n'importe quoi ! Mathieu, tu trouves que j'ai l'air soucieux ? demanda Antoine en souriant au propriétaire de la maison.

L'interpellé l'observa un instant.

\- Tu as l'air frais comme un gardon !

\- Comme quoi ?

\- C'était pas cette expression que je voulais à la base, tu sais, il y en a une avec une histoire de fleurs, pour dire que tu as l'air… Frais ? _(1)_ "Avoir l'air en fleur" je crois… _(2)_

Et ainsi s'enchaîna un long débat sur les expressions que l'on peut faire percevoir grâce au visage.

Une heure plus tard, une seconde bière en mains pour chacun, la discussion avait dérivé (sur les fleurs aux mariages, puis sur le maquillage de toutes les invitées, pour continuer sur les produits de beauté contenant de la matière animale, allant vers la planète qui va mal, et qui se termina sur un débat concernant les voyages dans le temps). C'est lorsque Mathieu répondit vivement à Bruce par un "Si ! je te dis que dans quelques années ce sera possible !" que Maître Panda passa dans la cuisine et sortit un paquet de brioche. Il s'installa à la table de dehors, avec un miroir qu'il posa face à lui, des écouteurs dans les noreilles, puis commença à grignoter une tranche de brioche.

Antoine le regarda discrètement du coin de l'oeil, puis Bruce s'exclama:

\- Antoine ! Là tu as encore ton air soucieux ! Dis-lui, Mathieu, qu'il a un air soucieux…

\- Et bien…

Antoine n'avait pas réagit, toisant toujours l'ursidé à la brioche. Les deux autres tournèrent la tête dans la même direction que lui.

\- Mais qu'est-ce-qui fait ? demanda Bruce, la situation lui échappant.

\- Il s'entraîne pour le prochain épisode de SLG. Je lui ai demandé de manger de la brioche sur de la musique techno, pour montrer que tout n'est pas sexy, même avec ce genre de musique en fond sonore.

Le youtubeur au cheveux fous détourna lentement le regard du chanteur, comme s'il intégrait une information capitale. Sans se préoccuper de lui, le chauve s'exclama :

\- Mon tournage ! J'ai rendez-vous avec un ami dans une dizaine de minutes !

\- Tu nous quittes alors ?

\- Bha ouais, désolé les gars ! On remet ça !

Après les avoir salué brièvement, il quitta l'habitation Sommet.

Mathieu s'apprêta à parler, mais un cri l'interrompit ;

\- Raah sale gosse !

\- Nia !

Le vidéaste s'empressa d'aller voir se qui ce passait encore entre le Patron et le Geek, pendant qu'Antoine observa à nouveau l'ursidé à travers la porte-fenêtre.

Celui-ci se regardait mastiquer devant son miroir, se demandant comment s'améliorer, et sursauta en poussant un glapissement lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Antoine était juste à côté de lui, et le regardait, les yeux brillants.

\- Hiiiiaaaa ! Tu m'as fait peur !

Le chevelu parut soudain intimidé.

\- Je… Je peux te regarder t'entraîner un peu ?

\- Euh… Si tu veux...

Antoine s'installa à genoux à côté de la table, de manière à ce que le chanteur ne voit que le haut de sa tête dépasser. Maître Panda, gêné par le comportement inhabituel du plus grand, se remit à mâcher son pain sans grande conviction, puis, entraîné par la musique de ses écouteurs, il y mit plus d'aplomb, oubliant vite l'homme à genoux. Ce dernier le regardait, et fixait ses yeux sur chaque petites miettes qui s'échappaient en tombant sur le kigurumi bicolore.

Pressé par le fait que Mathieu puisse revenir d'une minute à l'autre, il décida de passer à l'acte. _(3)_

\- Maître…

\- Oui ?

\- C'est toi que je cherchais. Je l'ai enfin compris. Je t'ai enfin trouvé…

Le panda le regarda dans les yeux, ne comprenant pas le moindre mot du chevelu. Il réfléchit quelques instants, avant qu'un air apeuré ne s'affiche sur son visage. Mais déjà, l'autre poursuivait :

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte, j'ai cherché la personne qui occuperait cette place dans mon coeur pendant tellement longtemps. Parfois je désespérais et peinais à avancer dans la vie, mais ma passion me relevait toujours. Le soir, avant de me coucher, j'aime regarder les étoiles, et je me dis que, peut-être, un jour, je les contemplerais avec cette personne si importante. Alors je m'endors doucement, en pensant à tout le bonheur qu'elle pourrait m'apporter. Et tout à l'heure, quand je t'ai vu passer devant nous, avec ton paquet de brioche à la main, j'ai su tout de suite que c'était toi ! Tu resplendissais, dans toute ta lumière qui m'est à présent si bénéfique ! S'il te plaît, laisse-moi être à tes cotés !

\- Tu… me fais une… déclaration ? Euh… Ah ! Mathieu !

\- Hum… Non, je vous laisse encore un peu, je crois que le Patron tape encore le Geek, je dois y retourner, oui, héhé...

Mathieu qui venait de s'approcher des deux autres fit rapidement demi-tour, ne sachant pas trop où se mettre.

\- Non, attends Math', je viens régler le problème avec toi.

Maintenant seul, le mangeur de bambou se perdit vite dans ses pensées. Antoine, le meilleur ami de Mathieu, serait… amoureux de lui ? Cette idée lui paraissait tellement surréaliste. D'un certain côté, il ne comprenait pas : comment faire survivre l'espèce avec ce type de comportement ? Mais d'un autre côté, cela lui faisait tout drôle de savoir que quelqu'un pensait à lui…

* * *

Minuit.

Maître Panda se retournait depuis maintenant une heure dans son lit, sans trouver le sommeil. Les paroles prononcées plus tôt par un grand chevelu occupaient la totalité de ses pensées. Son monologue repassait en boucle, sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour le faire cesser. Son cerveau bouillonnait et beaucoup de questions naissaient dans son esprit. C'est vrai, depuis quand Antoine le regardait-il avec ses yeux là ? Depuis combien de temps ?...

Le panda insomniaque décida d'aller écrire pour se calmer, espérant ainsi pouvoir sombrer avec Morphée. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrit le réfrigérateur. Il en sortit une brique de lait de soja vanillé ainsi qu'une part de tarte à la rhubarbe. Il fit demi-tour et se stoppa net. Un grand bruit retentit alors que la patte de Maître Panda se crispait sur la brique.  
Antoine était allongé face à lui, sur le canapé. Comme souvent, sans doute après plusieurs bières, il était resté dormir. C'est lorsque celui-ci ouvrit les yeux pour fixer la peluche, qui poussa un cri de stupeur. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant, il sentit la sueur commencer à apparaître sur son front. Il voulut alors faire comme si de rien était, en se détournant et en repartant discrètement.

\- Panda…

Ce dernier frissonna lorsqu'il sentit que le chevelu était derrière lui. Il se retourna, un sourire nerveux sur le visage, se retrouvant face à Antoine.

\- Panda… répéta le youtubeur.

\- Écoute Antoine, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je suis un peu paumé là…

\- Tiens, j'ai été te chercher une nouvelle part de tarte ! Vu que tu as fait tomber la tienne.

\- M-merci...

Ils se fixèrent, l'un souriant comme un enfant, l'autre rougissant, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

\- De rien, Maître.

Rougissant de plus belle, l'animal partit dans un enchaînement de phrases décousues de sens:

\- Mais tu sais, ce que tu disais, j'ai réfléchi, je sais pas en fait. C'est étrange. Je ne comprends pas ce que je ressens. De la joie ? Mais pourquoi ? Serais-je prêt à te suivre seulement parce que je me sens unique à côté de toi ? Est ce que je représente vraiment tout ce que tu m'as dit ? Suis-je si unique ?

Le youtubeur le regarda droit dans les yeux, déterminé, et lâcha:

\- Mais tu es plus qu'unique ! Tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire. Le seul qui doit comprendre ! Le seul à pouvoir les guider !

Le panda s'apprêtait à parler mais se stoppa à ces paroles. Un air d'incompréhension gravé sur le visage, il demanda en détachant chaque mots.

\- Attend, de quoi tu parles là ?

\- Maître Panda, vous êtes l'Élu qui doit diriger le CMMP.

\- Toi, toi, t'es encore bourré. Je te laisse te reposer.

\- Non !

Alors que Maître Panda s'était retourné pour sortir, Antoine lui avait saisi le bras avec force.

\- S'il vous plaît Maître écoutez moi ! Elles vous attendent depuis si longtemps ! Cela fait plusieurs semaines que je vous cherche sans succès ! J'ai été tester de nombreuses personnes alors que vous étiez sous mon nez depuis le début.

Tournant toujours le dos à Antoine, le chanteur commençait à s'inquiéter.

\- Arrête, c'est pas drôle !

\- Ce n'est pas une blague ! J'ai même tester le Patron il n'y a pas plus tard qu'hier !

"L'élu" se retourna vers le youtubeur à lunettes et lui demanda calmement:

\- Et comment a-t-il réagit ?

\- Mal. Il est vraiment indigne.

\- C'est pas étonnant, venant de lui… murmura le chanteur.

Antoine Daniel sourit avec espoir.

\- Mais vous Maître, vous êtes celui qui va changer le cours de l'Histoire. Avec le CMMP.

Le panda respira un grand coup, tentant de se calmer. Était-il réellement sérieux avec ça ?

\- D'accord… Bon, déjà, qu'est ce que c'est ton "CMMP" ?

\- C'est votre CMMP ! Je ne me l'approprierais pas, Maître.

\- Bien, donc qu'est ce que c'est mon CMMP ?

\- Ce sont les initiales de votre Complot Mondial !

\- Ça fait un peu narcissique, non ? Complot Mondial de Maître Panda ?

\- Vous voyez ! C'est vous et vous seul l'élu ! Même vos initiales correspondent ! déclara le chevelu, les yeux brillants. C'est le Complot Mondial des Miettes de Pain !

Le Maitre se remémora les paroles que le Patron avait prononcées pendant le déjeuner. "Antoine se branle sur des miches de pain !" c'est donc de cela qu'il s'agissait…

\- Et… En quoi consiste ce complot ?

Laissez-moi tout vous expliquer: Le pain étant la base de toute alimentation, il représente l'égalité alimentaire. Les Miettes de Pain sont donc le symbole de notre idéal. Nous voulons la paix et l'égalité pour tous les habitants de notre planète. Pour diriger tout cela, les Miettes m'avaient confié la mission de trouver un puissant chef, pur, et charismatique. Et je vous ai trouvé, répondant parfaitement à la demande.

Abasourdi, le "chef charismatique" interrogea:

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est réalisable, la paix pour toute la Terre ?

\- C'est tout à fait possible. Une fois que le CMGE sera exterminé, bien sûr !

\- Le Complot Mondial de Google Earth ?

\- Non le...

\- Le Complot Mondial des Garagistes Extrémistes ?

\- Mais non ! Le…

\- Le Complot Mondial des Groupies Excitées ?

\- NON ! C'est le Complot Mondial des Gouttes d'Eau !

\- Ouais, c'est genre comme la Sainte Patate et la Sainte Pelle en fait.

Ne voulant pas offenser son Maître, Antoine prit sur lui pour lui expliquer calmement.

\- Non mon Seigneur, car on sait que le CMMP est le seul qui a le droit de contrôler le Monde.

Flatté par cette appellation, qui lui plaisait bien, Maître Panda ne chercha pas à approfondir le sujet.

\- Mais avant de pouvoir les diriger, il y a plusieurs actes à effectuer pour prouver votre dévotion envers vos soldats les Miettes de Pain. Vous devrez les trouvez seul, mais ça devrait être simple pour vous, grand maître.

L'élu garda le silence, songeur. Puis il se dirigea vers la table basse, attrapa quelque chose, et regarda Antoine dans les yeux. Il posa chastement ses lèvres sur la tranche de pain qu'il venait de prendre, puis affirma sur un ton solennelle:

\- J'accepte.

* * *

 _(1)_ **Ileena** : Demandez à Yuki, je sais pas de quoi elle parle (x  
 **Yuki** : Maiiiis ! c'est pas ma faute si je retrouve plus ! je suis sûr que c'est un truc comme ça… de toute façon, fleurs = bouquet = cheveux d'Antoine, DONC ÇA FONCTIONNE

 _(2)_ **Ileena** : On a retrouvé une expression : "une jeune fille en fleurs" c'est comme le Patron les aime  
 **Yuki** : Exactement, genre "dans la fleur de l'âge", jeune, belle et pucelle (donc aux goûts du Patron)

 _(3)_ **Ileena** : Si vous avez pensé à quelque chose en particulier pour ce petit mot, vous êtes dignes du Patron (nous on a pensé à rien, RIEN DU TOUT)  
 **Yuki** : Sinon faudrait peut-être songer à vous faire exorciser #LesMésaventuresDeYukileena01 (oui, nous n'avons pensé à RIEN DU TOUT c'est évident ! nous sommes en fleurs)  
 **Ileena** : On est douées pour ça, on peut aider  
 **Yuki** : Si vous avez pas peur de vous faire violer après - par le Patron hein, pas par nous. On est gentilles nous ! (et tarées un peu aussi x) ) *coeur*

* * *

Et vuala ! nous vous informons que le chapitre 2 devrait être publié la semaine prochaine ou la semaine d'après !  
N'hésitez pas à nous dire si vous vous engagez dans le CMMP ou le CMGE ! ;) (puis ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre aussi x3)

On vous fait des caloux :3  
Yukileena


	2. Chapter 2

Saluut vous tous ! (enfin, toi qui t'apprêtes à lire le chapitre 2 de cette fanfiction étrange)

Nous avons pas grand chose à dire à part bonne lecture ! Profitez bien de ce chapitre qui est légèrement plus court que l'autre ! (woho on se calme, il est plus court mais tout aussi WTF que le premier)(voir plus)

Bref, nous vous souhaitons donc une bonne lecture ! o/

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

\- J'accepte.

Allongé sur son lit, fixant le plafond, Maître Panda réfléchissait. La veille, après avoir revu Antoine, il s'était endormi très rapidement. Mais maintenant qu'il était réveillé, tout ce qu'il avait appris tourbillonnait dans son esprit. C'est vrai que c'est une histoire très étrange… voir "complètement WTF". Puis, pourquoi des Miettes de Pains ? Pourquoi Antoine ? _"Pourquoi moi ?..."._ Chassant ses pensées, il se leva avec l'intention de manger de la tarte à la rhubarbe.

Il était installé à la table de la cuisine, avalant sa part de tarte, quand le youtubeur aux cheveux hirsutes débarqua dans la cuisine.

\- Maître Panda, puis-je m'asseoir près de vous ?

Même si Antoine l'avait déjà vouvoyé auparavant, le panda fût surpris et regarda furtivement autour de lui.

\- Oui, bien sûr...

Pendant que l'ursidé finissait son petit déjeuner, le serviteur des Miettes de Pain fixait quelques unes d'entre elles qui trônaient sur la table. Quelques Miettes. Puis il releva la tête et prit la parole d'un ton fière:

\- Les Miettes ont une mission pour vous, Maître.

Le chanteur avala sa bouchée puis releva la tête.

\- Une mission ? Et, qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

\- Afin que notre idéologie se développe au mieux, notre principal argument doit prospérer. Les Miettes veulent que vous les multipliez.

\- Comment ça ?

Le chevelu se leva sans répondre, sourit à son maître, puis quitta la pièce. Maître Panda, incrédule, réfléchit. " _Comment ça elles veulent que je les fasse prospérer en les multipliant ? Qu'est-ce que je doit faire exactement ? J'y comprend rien !_ "  
Il avala une nouvelle part de tarte, puis une idée lui vint lorsqu'il vit quelques résidus tombés sur la nappe. C'était ça ! Les faire prospérer… Il était leur Maître après tout, il se devait de les guider. Fier de lui, il appela la personne la plus susceptible de l'aider:

\- Antoine ! J'ai une idée !

Son serviteur apparu derrière lui, provoquant un sursaut chez l'homme en kigurumi. Est ce qu'il allait arriver de cette manière _à chaque fois_ ?

\- Maître ?

\- Euh… Tu étais pas dans le salon ? C'est pas grave ! Est ce que tu connais la recette pour faire de la pâte à pain ?

Avec un large sourire, Antoine se mit à réciter les ingrédients.

\- Ah, merci !

Le panda réunit tout ce dont il allait avoir besoin pour effectuer sa mission, et attendit le début de la recette.

 _\- Mélangez 500g farine, une cuillère à soupe d''huile d'olive, un sachet de levure, une cuillère à café de sel et ajoutez un verre et demi d'eau chaude._

Maître Panda l'interrompit:

\- De l'eau ? Mais le CMGE n'est-il pas l'ennemi du CMMP ?

\- L'eau chaude c'est pas pareil, elle se boit pas ! _Malaxez jusqu'à-_

\- Malaxez… Qu'est ce que vous faites tous les deux ? demanda une voix grave un peu plus loin. Ça a l'air intéressant…

 _\- Jusqu'à l'obtention d'une pâte homogène. Le geste est important: faites comme si vous étiez en train de plier un mouchoir avec la pâte. Attention la pâte ne doit pas coller à la paroi ! Rajoutez de la farine si elle colle, ou de l'eau si elle est trop sèche. Donnez à votre pâte la forme souhaitée, puis faites les croisillons avec un couteau pointu. Je vous conseille les baguettes, elles sont beaucoup plus facile à émiétter ! Prenez ensuite un torchon propre, mouillez-les et-_

Le Patron les interrompit à nouveau :

\- Oui, mouillez bien… Vous avez enfin compris l'intérêt de la vie à ce que je vois !

 _\- et mettez-les sur le pain. Attendez une heure que la pâte soit levée. Pendant ce temps-là, préchauffez le four à thermostat 7 ou à 220°C pendant 20 minutes environ. Puis enfournez pendant 40 minutes._

\- 40 minutes ? Mais c'est court tout ça ! Faudrait t'entraîner parce que là… Moi c'est en moyenne cinq heures gamin !

\- Ta gueule Patron, cracha le Panda, à bout. C'est pas de ça qu'on parle ! T'entends vraiment que ce que tu veux !

\- Ha ? bha "malaxer" "mouiller" "enfourner" je suis désolé mais je vois pas du tout ce que ça pourrait être d'autre, même en réfléchissant un peu !

Antoine lui lança un regard noir, vraiment très noir, plein de haine.

\- Nous fabriquons du Pain, sale être impur ! Tu es réellement indigne de cette tâche, je ne m'étais pas trompé. _Pour un pain plus joli, mouillez-le de lait avec un pinceau._

\- Moi je fais pareil, mais avec quelque chose de bien plus intéressant que du pain ! Vous avez vraiment un fantasme chelou les mecs, déclara-t-il en se retournant.

* * *

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Mathieu assez étonné. Devant lui se trouvait Maître Panda vêtu d'un tablier et muni de gants de cuisine, qui était occupé à sortir des baguettes de pain du four. Il les donna à Antoine équipé de la même manière, qui les posa sur une des piles de pain de la cuisine, qui comptait bien une quinzaine de baguettes chacune. Le schizophrène, dont le cerveau avait littéralement buggué face à cette scène, demanda:

\- Pourquoi il y a du pain partout ?

En entendant cela, le Patron, qui passait derrière son créateur, s'approcha de lui. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule, lui pinça sensuellement la joue, et lui dit sournoisement:

\- Et toi, pourquoi tu portes un chapeau ?

Le youtubeur s'écarta brusquement, énervé par son homologue pervers qui ne faisait jamais rien sans arrière-pensée.

\- Rho ta gueule Patron.

\- Eh, on se calme! Ils fantasment sur du pain, voilà ! Et comme les fantasmes c'est mieux à plusieurs, j'imagine qu'ils font juste une réunion dans la cuisine. C'est tout. Pas de quoi s'énerver.

\- Si c'est vraiment ça, si, j'ai de quoi m'énerver ! Depuis quand on s'amuse à fantasmer en groupe dans la cuisine de l'appart, en pleine journée, quand il y a plein de gens autour ?

\- Pourtant la fois où j'ai invité trois potes mécanophiles, avec qui j'ai un peu plus que fantasmer devant ton ordi neuf, tu m'as rien dit...

\- Quoi ? Mais j'étais pas au courant !

Le criminel fit faussement la moue.

\- T'es rabat-joie.

\- Non. J'en ai marre de toi. Et de leur fantasme bizarre aussi.

Il désigna du doigt les deux qui s'activaient autour de la pile de pain. Après avoir lâcher un vague "Viens, j'ai besoin d'aide pour tourner", il quitta la pièce, voulant entraîner le Patron avec lui. Mais celui-ci ne bougea pas. Mathieu sortit donc seul de la pièce, en direction de son tournage.

Le Geek qui arrivait en courant à ce moment là -pour faire un câlin à sa peluche favorite, il ne pouvait résister devant tant de mignonnerie- renversa ladite pile, ce qui provoqua le courroux de l'animal.

\- Geek tu peux pas faire attention ?! Regarde ce que t'as fais ! Mes pauvres soldats… Tu es inutile, tu ne fais que des bêtises avec ta maladresse permanente ! Tu crois que c'est comme ça que les gens vont t'aimer ?! Tu...

Il regarda les yeux larmoyant du Geek avant de sentir un peu de culpabilité. Le Patron, las du comportement naïf du gamer, rejoignit à contrecœur le tournage de son créateur.

\- Pardon Maître Panda, je voulais pas, j'ai pas fait exprès… dit celui-ci en baissant la tête et en ramassant le pain pour cacher les larmes qui coulaient à présent sur ses joues.

\- Ce... c'est rien !

Le Maître aida le Geek à ramasser le pain, puis, une fois que tout fut nettoyé, il s'exclama en souriant et en ouvrant les bras:

\- Allez ! Viens faire un câlin à Peluche Panda !

Sans hésiter une seconde de plus, le Geek se jeta dans les bras de la peluche, sous les yeux légèrement jaloux d'Antoine. C'est vrai, lui qui n'avait même pas le droit de poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur le kigurumi. Il fixait discrètement les deux sosies, le panda passant une main dans les cheveux du Mathieu en rouge. Ils étaient chacun très mignon, mais lorsqu'ils étaient tout les deux, il était quasiment impossible de détacher son regard des deux Mathieu tant la vu du binôme était bénéfique. Malgré cela, il détourna son regard pour ne pas offenser son Maître, et posa ses yeux sur le saladier de Miettes qu'ils avaient précédemment rempli à l'aide de quelques baguettes émiettées, avant de murmurer un "Entendu".

\- Dis, je peux t'aider avec le pain ? demanda la voix enfantine, sans trop réfléchir au pourquoi du comment de la présence du pain.

Maître Panda parût réfléchir un instant avant de répondre:

\- Oui bien sur ! Alors, d'abord il faut que tu fasses comme ça, en malaxant bien la pâte. Puis quand les baguettes sont cuites, tu les mets là, comme ça, tu as compris ?

\- Oui !

Et le petit plein d'entrain et de bonne humeur mit toute son énergie dans la préparation de ce qu'il ne savait pas être des futurs soldats.

* * *

Une heure plus, tard, le stock de pain était considérable, grâce au travail acharné des trois amis. Heureux d'avoir été utile, le gamer retourna devant son écran, à errer devant ses diverses occupations de geek.

À nouveau seuls, les deux membres officiels du CMMP observèrent fièrement leur oeuvre. Voir autant de baguettes réunies au même endroit, parfaitement alignées, leur donnait un sentiment particulièrement réjouissant.

\- Vous avez bien réussi votre mission de faire vivre les Miettes, elles sont fières de vous et vous remercient, Maître.

Le panda hocha solennellement la tête. Antoine ajouta:

\- Et elles ont une nouvelle mission pour vous !

Le dirigeant du CMMP le dévisagea avant de lui demander comment il faisait pour être au courant des missions qu'il devait accomplir. La réponse fut rapide:

\- Je les écoute. Elles me parlent. Je les entends.

Ainsi donc, il pouvait les entendre… C'était vraiment une chance pour Antoine d'être capable de communiquer avec elles. Ce serait plus pratique si lui aussi pouvait le faire.

\- Antoine, je peux te poser une autre question ?

\- Bien sûr, tout ce que vous voudrez mon Maître, répondit l'interpellé d'un ton amical.

\- Comment parviens-tu à communiquer avec nos vénérées Miettes de Pain ?

Ce dernier sourit, hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif devant l'ignorance de son supérieur, puis prit calmement la parole en finissant fièrement:

\- Nos esprits sont liés. Elles m'ont choisi et m'ont nommé interprète.

\- Ah… Et je fais comment si je veux communiquer de moi-même ?

\- Maître. Vous devez communier avec elles, leur ouvrir votre esprit et vos pensées. Vous devez êtres détendu, faire le plein d'énergie positive. Voyez-vous, ce sont des êtres relativement petits et nombreux, et, bien qu'elles soient dotées d'une grande intelligence, leur force mentale est assez faible -sauf quand il s'agit de se battre contre le CMGE- et il faut donc que vos pensées soit claires et précises. Cela vous facilitera grandement la tâche.

Maître panda se tourna vers la cuisine ou régnait plusieurs récipient remplit de Miettes, précédemment préparées.

\- Donc, si je vide mes pensées et que je me concentre, je pourrais les entendre ?

\- Oui… mais c'est plus compliqué que ça. Il vous faudra accomplir quelque chose avant de pouvoir les entendre. Mais cela aussi, il vous faudra le trouvez vous même.

L'homme en kigurumi baissa la tête, légèrement déçu. Comment pourrait-il savoir quoi faire si il ne pouvait pas entendre son armée ? Cela lui viendrait-il instinctivement en tant que grand dirigeant du CMMP ?

Il se redressa lorsqu'il se souvint qu'Antoine voulait lui confier une nouvelle mission. Alors il s'approcha des Miettes, ferma les yeux, et fit le vide dans son esprit. Rien ne vint. Aucun son, rien du tout. Si ce n'était cette image de pain, sans doute provoquer par l'odeur de la cuisson précédente. Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse quelque chose pour qu'il puisse les entendre alors… mais quoi ?

Extrêmement découragé, il rouvrit les yeux, et son fidèle serviteur s'apprêta à poser une main sur son épaule pour le réconforter, mais finalement il se garda de la poser sur le doux kigurumi de son Maître. Il tenta de le remotiver:

\- Vous essaierez plus tard ! Il suffit que vous trouviez comment faire et cela sera beaucoup plus simple ! Et puis avec le temps, vous y arriverez.

\- Oui, tu as raison… Alors, cette mission?

\- Cette mission sera sans doute une des plus importantes de toutes celle que vous aurez à accomplir. Il vous faudra agir avec patience, intelligence et loyauté.

\- Patience, intelligence et loyauté ? répéta le Maître.

\- Exactement. Et surtout, ne jouez pas la carte de la naïveté, car celle-ci pourrait vous nuire.

Le panda réfléchit un instant à quelle pourrait bien être la quête qu'il allait devoir effectuer. L'interprète continua:

\- Il va falloir que vous trouviez quelqu'un. Pas spécialement quelqu'un de fort, de puissant, et plein de charisme -vous remplissez déjà parfaitement ce rôle- mais quelqu'un qui est un grand stratège, qui peut construire des plans rapidement, que ce soit un plan d'attaque ou de fuite. Il faudra que cette personne vous porte un grand intérêt. Qu'elle soit prête à vous suivre partout, prête à vous proposer son aide à tout bout de champs, allant recruter de puissants sbires qui vous aideront.

Maître Panda le dévisagea. Il n'avait pas tout compris.

\- Donc il faut que je trouve quelqu'un pour m'aider c'est ça ?

\- Oui, mais pas n'importe qui !

\- Donc ça ne peux pas être Mathieu par exemple ?

\- Et bien, si, mais prends ton temps pour choisir, ne te précipite pas. Il faut qu'il soit digne, ainsi, tout sera parfait lors de l'union !

\- De l'union… Attend, tu vas pas nous marier quand même ?!

\- Non, ce n'est pas un mariage mais un contrat. Car les Miettes vous demandent de l'aide. Et pour que vous réussissiez au mieux, il faut que quelqu'un vous ai à l'oeil et vous supervise -car je ne pourrait malheureusement pas toujours être à vos côtés. Voici donc votre seconde mission: trouver votre Reine.

* * *

Voila voila c'est terminé pour ce chapitre x)

Concernant le chapitre 3, on ne sait pas du tout quand il sera publié vu que Ileena est privée pour le moment de toute connexion externe (adieu interneeeet), et qu'on est 2 pour écrire le CMMP (oui, c'est un peu le principe d'un binôme, d'être 2)  
Nous nous excusons donc d'avance pour le retard que ce chapitre aura, mais il devrait arriver en fin de mois !

Sur ce, on vous laisse ! =D  
(et on demande aux membres du CMGE de sortir un peu de l'ombre)

Oublier pas de nous dévoiler de quel complot vous faîtes parti !

Caloux !  
Yukileena


	3. Chapter 3

(Yuki + _Ileena_ )

Alors oui, on a dit que se chapitre arriverait en fin de mois, mais on a pas précisé lequel ! HAHA ! *se prend un cuillère* QUI EST LE RAGEUX QUI A FAIT ÇA ? _(c'est moi (x )_ nan mais '^' (mais pourquoi D=) _(c'était pour que tu manges ton yaourt !)_

 _Voilà, donc je m'excuse_ (nous nous excusons) _pour notre retard, mais c'est à cause de la rentrée ! (C'est toujours la faute de la rentrée)_ (c'est pour le travail, vous comprenez ?)

 _Donc, nous vous apportons ce nouveau chapitre, avec plein de surprenantes surprises (x Non je rigole (x Ou pas en fait (x_ Mais on espère que ça vous plaira ;3

Nous vous souhaitons donc bonne lecture o/ (*rire*) _(rires démoniaques, même)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3:**

\- De l'union… Attends, tu vas pas nous marier quand même ?!

\- Non, ce n'est pas un mariage mais un contrat. Car les Miettes vous demandent de l'aide. Et pour que vous réussissiez au mieux, il faut que quelqu'un vous ait à l'oeil et vous supervise, car je ne pourrais malheureusement pas toujours être à vos côtés. Voici donc votre seconde mission: trouver votre Reine.

Abasourdi par ces révélations -qu'il pensait évidemment fausses- le Patron se dit que le Hippie avait dû laisser traîner ses herbes quelque part dans les ingrédients du pain.

\- Mais où est-ce qu'il va aller la chercher sa reine ?

Il se redressa sur sa chaise, et fixa quelques secondes l'écran de l'ordinateur dont il s'était déconcentré depuis le début de la conversation entre Antoine et Maître Panda. Il tapa dans le moteur de recherche l'acronyme CMMP et observa avec attention les résultats qui s'affichèrent. Il cliqua sur le premier lien, qui l'amena sur un site ressemblant à la page d'accueil de [ /_\ (ceci est un triangle) (pas de commentaire) ]. Plusieurs autres sites et forums présentaient diverses articles sur ce même sujet.

\- Merde mais il y a réellement un complot !

A cet instant, Maître Panda et son interprète sortirent de la cuisine et traversèrent le salon sous le regard du Patron qui ferma l'ordinateur portable par sécurité. L'homme en kigurumi bicolore ouvrit la porte d'entrée et laissa partir Antoine avant de la refermer dans un bruit sourd. Le Panda se retourna et parut surpris en voyant le Patron. Il lui demanda d'un ton froid:

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Bha comme tu peux le voir j'étais sur l'ordi gamin. Et toi, tu as fini de faire des papouilles dans la cuisine à ton chéri d'Antoitoine Daniel ?

Exaspéré, le chanteur ignora sa question.

\- Ah ? Ce n'est pas lui qui fait battre ton coeur ? continua l'homme en noir.

\- Je savais pas que tu pouvais parler sans être vulgaire.

\- Quoi ? C'est lui alors ? J'espère que votre fantasme commun va plus loin que faire la cuisine !

Maître Panda le regarda, d'abord intrigué, puis d'un oeil noir:

\- De quel fantasme tu par- oh ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, ce que nous faisons est bien plus qu'un fantasme.

Voyant le pervers ricaner, il tenta de se rattraper.

\- Je ne parle pas de quelque chose de sexuel !

\- Oui bien sûr… Bon, puisque ce n'est pas le chevelu, ça pourrait être… le Geek ?

Le Geek… Mais oui, pourquoi pas ! Il devait être doué en stratégie ! Mais pourquoi le Patron était-il si insistant ? Suspicieux, le panda l'interrogea:

\- Qu'est ce que tu cherches Patron ?

 _Merde, j'ai pas été assez discret…_

\- Baaa… Écoute gamin, jvais y aller franco: tu étais proche d'Antoine, et comme je cherche de nouveaux partenaires pour un plan à tr-

\- J'ai fini mon analyse de la seconde vidéo sur les femme de boues! J'ai besoin d'un avis !

Mathieu venait d'arriver dans le salon, heureux de ce qu'il venait d'écrire.

\- Demande au Patron, moi je vais informer le Geek de cette heureuse nouvelle ! s'exclama l'homme en kigurumi.

L'homme en noir le fixa, l'air de dire "tu ne perds rien pour attendre !", et le chanteur sortit de la pièce le plus naturellement possible.

Lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, il se précipita devant la chambre du gamer. Il entendit ce dernier pousser un hurlement victorieux, ce qui le fit hésiter un instant avant de toquer à la porte. Après quelques secondes d'attente, il eu une réponse.

\- Ouiii ? C'est quiii ? s'écria l'occupant de la chambre.

\- C'est ta peluche préférée !

Un léger fracas se fit entendre, puis la porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup.

\- Maître Panda !

Le jeune gamer lui sauta dans la bras, le choc rejetant la capuche du kigurumi en arrière.

\- Geek, fais un peu attention ! lui dit son homologue bicolore en souriant et en remettant sur ses cheveux le visage de panda. Je peux te demander pourquoi tu as crié à l'instant ?

\- Je viens de battre le boss de fin ! répondit-il, un air enfantin sur le visage.

Maître Panda ne s'étonnait plus des nombreuses victoires du petit sur ses différents jeux. Souvent des jeux d'aventures avec un scénario prenant qui demandait énormément de temps, de concentration et de stratégie.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est cette fois ?

Les yeux brillants, il déclara fièrement le nom du jeu.

\- The Witcher 3 !

Face à l'incompréhension de son ami, le Geek voulut développer.

\- En fait le but c'est de-

\- Oh, regarde ! Tes figurines mangas sont renversées ! On les redresse ?

\- D'accord ! C'est très gentil de vouloir m'aider, sourit le plus petit, sans se rendre compte du détournement de conversation. Mais tu sais, on appelle ça des "figmas".

\- Ha ? Et bien je ne savais pas. Tu vois, toi aussi tu peux nous apprendre des choses des fois ! Ho, mais...

Il passa sa main derrière les deux rangés de figmas qui régnaient sur l'étagère et en sortie une du font, entièrement recouverte de poussière.

Après l'avoir un peu nettoyée, il vit qu'elle représentait un jeune adolescent brun aux yeux noisette et au regard déterminé.

\- Elle est sympa cette figma ! C'est qui ?

Cette phrase provoqua chez le jeune geek un léger rougissement, et il baissa un peu la tête.

\- Euh… c'était une édition limitée… Eren Jager… avec des oreilles de chien...

Le chanteur fut intrigué par la gêne du Geek, teintée d'autre chose… De la tristesse peut-être ?

\- Pourquoi avoir acheté ce Eren si c'est pour le cacher dans le fond ?

\- En fait, je l'ai acheté parce qu'il me faisait penser à… à quelqu'un de ma classe, l'année dernière.

\- Quelqu'un que tu appréciais alors ?

Le petit, qui avait rougit un peu plus, hocha timidement la tête.

\- Et tu ne l'apprécies plus ?

Le gamer haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

\- Je... voulais lui offrir, et puis... finalement non. Je préfère l'oublier.

\- Pourquoi ? Il t'a fait du mal ?

\- En quelques sortes, chuchota le petit, un sanglot dans la voix.

Maître Panda sera tendrement le Geek dans ses bras et lui murmura:

\- Si tu as des problèmes, tu peux m'en parler tu sais ? Je serais toujours là pour toi petit frère.

Le Geek releva son visage où coulaient à présent quelques larmes, et regarda son ami droit dans les yeux.

\- Merci Maître Panda !

\- Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

Le gamer hésita un court moment avant de demander:

\- Tu... Tu ne vas pas me juger hein ?...

La peluche le regarda droit dans les yeux et s'exclama:

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Tu as vu notre famille ? Un Mathieu qui se nourrit au café, un Hippie qui se drogue, un Patron qui est le diable incarné et qui a des pratiques sexuelles plus que douteuses, on a même eu un transe !

\- Tu as raison ! Et un Prof fou, un gothique suicidaire…!

\- Il ne faut pas avoir honte de ce que l'on est, ajouta le Panda, un sourire sur le visage.

Le petit geek le fixa, clignant des yeux. Il respira à fond et annonça d'une traite:

\- Je suis amoureux de ce garçon !

Puis il fila se cacher sous sa couette, extrêmement gêné et étouffant son rire nerveux à l'aide de son oreiller.

Un peu surpris par cette révélation, dont personne ne se serait douté à cause de l'attirance du jeune homme pour les boobs, Maître Panda vint s'asseoir au côté du Geek, maintenant invisible sous sa couverture.

\- Mais si tu l'aimes, pourquoi cette figma est-elle dans cet état ?

Le plus petit lui répondit d'une voix étouffée :

\- C'.. trop… ur.. l'a…

\- Quoi ?

Le Geek releva un peu la couette tout en restant caché, puis répéta:

\- C'est trop dur l'amour... il ne m'aimera jamais...

Un reniflement se fit entendre, puis la peluche tenta de le rassurer:

\- Ne dis pas ça... Il t'aimera un jour, il faut juste du temps !

\- Non... Il... Il est cent-pour-cent hétéro, et je crois même qu'il est homophobe...

Une larme coula lentement sur sa joue et se déposa en silence sur le matelas, à l'abri du regard du panda.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ce que tu sois bi, alors pourquoi pas lui ?

Un mouvement de la couverture laissa penser que le gamer avait haussé les épaules, n'ayant pas de réponse à apporter.

\- Et puis si c'est ton ami, il pourrait peut-être comprendre ?

\- C'était mon ami…

Le petit éclata en sanglots, alors Maître Panda commença à chanter doucement pour le calmer.

\- Moi je serai toujours ton ami, _alors s'il te plaît pleure pas, pleure pas…._

Le Geek sortit la tête, en reniflant un peu, avec un petit sourire.

\- Merci Panda.

\- De rien, Geek ! Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ?

L'enfant fixa son ami de ses yeux bleus, et lui chuchota:

\- Bha en fait, il a beaucoup changé…

\- Comment ça ?  
Se souvenant de l'intégralité de la conversation, l'ursidé trouva sa question idiote, avant d'ajouter:

\- Tu sais, tout le monde change un jour ou l'autre, et peut changer et rechanger pour s'adapter à sa condition de vie. Il suffit de croire au pouvoir des miettes de pains et tout ira bien !  
Le Geek fit immédiatement le lien avec le pain qu'ils avaient cuisiné plus tôt, se demandant pourquoi son ami se préoccupait autant du pain en ce moment, mais sans y accorder plus d'importance, il lui dit avec les yeux brillants.

\- D'accord !

Il sortit complètement de son lit, puis serra fort son ami dans ses bras avant de demander au Panda:

\- Mais pourquoi tu venais me voir en fait ?

\- Hum ? Je n'ai plus le droit de venir voir comment va notre petit gamer maintenant ? répondit l'autre Mathieu en ébouriffant les cheveux du plus petit, décidant d'ignorer la véritable raison de sa venue.

Le silence fut brisé par un "ding dong" retentissant en provenance de la sonnette.

\- Ah, ça doit être Antoine, je vais ouvrir !

Au moment où il voulut sortir de la chambre, le Geek l'interrogea:

\- Maître Panda, je voudrais pas être indiscret mais... c...c'est quoi ta relation avec Antoine ?

\- C'est… compliqué… Tu comprendras plus tard !

Voyant le Geek apeuré à ces mots, il le rassura:

\- N-non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! C'est rien de grave !

\- Mais le Patron, il a dit que vous fantasmiez ensemble sur du pain…

\- Mais tu sais très bien qu'il ne faut surtout pas croire tout ce qu'il raconte !

\- Oui, pardon…

\- C'est pas grave… Par contre je dois aller ouvrir à Antoine !

Le Panda sortit alors de la chambre en pressant le pas, parcourant le couloir presque en courant, et traversant le salon en hurlant "j'arrive", ayant à peine un regard pour le Hippie, complètement avachi sur le canapé, puis ouvrit la porte dans un cri de surprise.

\- Antoine ? mais qui sont tous ces gens ?

Sans attendre l'invitation de l'homme bicolore, six personnes s'engouffrèrent dans l'appartement. Devant les yeux plus qu'étonnés du Panda, se dressait tout un groupe de filles qui accompagnait le chevelu.

Une fille avec deux couettes basses et brunes s'exclama, ébahie:

\- Ho mais c'est génial chez toi ! Je pensais que c'était beaucoup plus petit.

\- Calme toi, l'arrêta Antoine. Et où sont vos politesses à vous toutes ? Je vous rappelle que c'est Maître Panda ! Ce n'est pas n'importe qui !

La fille aux couettes se mis soudainement à genoux devant le chef du CMMP, et s'excusa sur le champs:

\- Excusez mon impolitesse Maître.

Perturbé par cette soudaine intrusion, il se contenta de lui dire que ce n'était rien, et demanda à Antoine:

\- Mec, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Ce sont qui toutes ses filles ?

\- Hum… Sun tu peux te relever je pense, dit le Chewbacca avant d'ajouter sur un ton solennel, Maître Panda je vous présente les Minatis !

Toujours en état de choc face à ce regroupement de filles face à lui, ce dernier ne sut pas trop quoi dire…

\- Pourquoi il y a que des filles ? … Ce sont les Mi-quoi ? … Dis-moi pas que c'est notre harem ?

\- Les Minatis sont les membres du Complot. Et non ce n'est pas un harem ! Maître, permettez-moi de vous dire que votre esprit se dépurifie parfois…

\- Désolé, c'est l'influence du Patron… Donc… Nous… nous ne sommes pas que tous les deux alors ?

\- Et non, très cher Maître. Bon, Minatis ! Garde-à-vous !

Elles s'exécutèrent dans un mouvement de parfaite organisation (si l'on omet la fille aux couettes renversant la grande brune qui s'écrasa sur la blonde, qui bouscula la petite brune, qui marcha sur le pied de celle avec un bonnet panda, qui elle-même tomba sur… sur le sol, aux pieds d'une fille à lunettes au regard exaspéré, avant de toutes se relever et de bien se mettre en rang, dans l'ordre évoqué ci-dessus).

Antoine pointa la dénommée "Sun". Elle était vêtue d'un haut noir, et d'une veste, d'une petite sacoche ainsi qu'un petit chapeau de couleur rouge qui coiffait ses cheveux bruns. Derrière sa veste étaient cousues deux petites ailes de démon. Ses yeux marrons étaient plein d'étoiles.

\- Voici SunWings, c'est une des premières à avoir rejoint le complot. Elle a un rôle extrêmement important. Sun se charge de propager les Miettes de Pain. C'est notre fidèle dealeuse de Miettes !

\- Comment ça, on fait du deal ? Du deal de Pain ?! Et c'est pas un peu trop voyant comme tenue pour quelqu'un qui doit être discrète ? paniqua vaguement le chef des Miettes.

Le youtubeur chevelu répondit simplement "oui".

\- Ah… Alors, bonjour Sun !

Heureuse qu'il se soit adressé à elle, la Minati lui répondit enthousiasmée:

\- Bonjour très cher Maître ! Votre appartement est plus spacieux que je ne l'imaginais !

Puis elle chuchota en direction de l'interprète: "Psst, Antoine, je me suis bien rattrapé sur la politesse ?"

Ce dernier, ne faisant pas attention à sa question, continua les présentations:

\- A côté d'elle, c'est Caterpillar's Dream, mais on l'appelle Cam. Elle s'est joint à nous grâce à son amour inconsidéré pour le Pain, et le fait que vous soyez un panda l'arrange car-

\- Enchantée ! répondit la grande brune habillée en kigurumi panda. Je vous adore Maître ! Je vénère les Pandas ! Moi aussi j'en suis un, vous savez ? Il faut protéger notre espèce ! Et les Miettes de Pain aussi, bien entendu.

\- Ah euh enchantée aussi, soeur panda ! Ton dévouement... me touche beaucoup.

Surpris par le comportement de Cam, Maître Panda lui jetait des regards interloqués, même s'il était content d'avoir un autre panda dans le CMMP.

Se déplaçant face à la seule blonde de l'équipe, le youtubeur à lunettes présenta la suivante.

\- Voici la Mandragore de Nantes, appelée plus simplement Mandragore. Elle apprécie beaucoup les plantes, et la rivalité, elle sera une bonne aide contre le CMGE.

\- Mandragore ? C'est original.

\- Je cultive des mandragores, c'est pour ça, expliqua-t-elle en souriant -un sourire presque sadique.

Le panda porta son attention sur la petite brune qui fixait Antoine avec un regard brillant, alors que ce dernier commençait déjà à la présenter.

\- Et voici Nahily, enfin, Nahira.

\- Bonjour Nahi-

\- Maître ! Pourquoi le Prof est parti ? s'exclama t-elle avec un air désespéré.

L'interprète la réprimanda, avant de passer à la suivante, la Minati aux cheveux châtains avec un bonnet panda, vêtue de blanc.

\- Je te présente Mika, elle est très dynamique et curieuse, mais fait également preuve d'un sérieux incomparable quand il le faut.

\- Mika, pour vous servir, dit cette dernière en faisant une révérence.

L'ursidé fut ébahi par la voix de la nommée Mika. Elle avait des sons doux et réconfortants, tout cela prononcé sur un ton sérieux qui lui donnait un air mystérieux.

Maître Panda s'approcha de la dernière fille, qui portait des lunettes de vue, et décida de l'interroger:

\- Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Moi ?

\- Très bien, Moi, et pourquoi es-tu là ?

\- Mais je-

\- Tant mieux ! heureux de te connaître ! termina le Panda, qui commençait déjà à s'impatienter depuis plusieurs minutes.

Antoine l'entraîna à part quelques instants, le temps de lui suggérer de choisir sa Reine parmi ces jeunes filles, ce qui horrifia le panda qui commençait à se dire qu'il ne voulait décidément pas en avoir. Puis ils retournèrent auprès des Minatis.

\- Au fait Antoine, est ce que le CMGE possède aussi son groupe de "Minatis" ?

Prenant un ton professionnel, l'interprète informa son chef de la situation du CMGE.

\- Nous ne savons pas grand chose sur leur groupe, à part qu'ils sont moins avancé que nous -ils n'ont pas encore de Chef ni de Reine- qu'ils se nomment les Gouzis, et que leur principal membre est-

-Blipozire ! s'écria Cam.

\- C'est Biloxi ! intervint Sun.

\- Bilploxre ! corrigea Mandragore.

\- Non, Bipolixe ! dit Mika.

\- J'aurais plutôt dit Blixolire… annonça Nahira.

\- Biploxire ? proposa la surnommée "Moi", avant de froncer les sourcils devant cette étrange scène.

\- Les Gouzis ? s'étonna le panda. C'est trop ridicule comme nom !

\- Alors oui, Maître, je suis d'accord avec vous… c'est ridicule et... c'est BIPOLXIRE, retenez le nom de notre adversaire je vous en pris !

\- Oui mais c'est ce que j'ai dis ! répliquèrent Mika et la fille aux lunettes ("Moi").

\- Non, tu as tort, répliqua cette dernière.

\- Mais non, c'est toi qui as tort ! se défendit l'autre.

\- Les filles…

La voix froide d'Antoine stoppa net la dispute qui naissait entre les deux demoiselles.

\- Bon, on va pas tarder à y aller, nous.

Les Minatis se remirent une nouvelle fois en rang, dans un désordre organisé, et firent une révérence déséquilibrée.

\- Voici donc votre équipe de bras cassés !

\- Super… répondit le Père du Web sans enthousiasme.

\- Groooos…

Tel le regard d'un félin, les yeux de la dealeuse de Miettes vinrent se poser sur le Hippie qui venait de se réveiller., et elle rompit le rang.

\- Hippiiie ! J'ai besoin de conseils en deal !

Après quelques secondes, elle se rattrapa:

\- Maître, est-ce que cela vous dérange si je reste un peu chez vous pour parler travail avec Hippie ?

\- Non non, tant que tu ne fais pas trop...

\- OUAAIIIS !

\- ...de bruit.

Après cet arrangement -consenti par tous, évidemment- les Minatis et Antoine quittèrent les Sommet, tandis que SunWings et le Hippie parlaient deal sur le canapé. *

Dans l'obscurité du couloir, l'ombre d'un esprit sournois venait d'écouter en partie la conversation qui s'était déroulée sur les Gouzis et les Minatis...

* * *

On vous avait prévenu ! "ceux qui s'y attendent le moins seront mêlés à tout ça" ! x3  
 _C'est drôle quand on y pense !_ (CHUT ILEENA CHUT D=) _Mais c'est vrai que quand on y pense, c'est drôle, on vous avait prévenu, et vous ne le saviez pas..! (vous avez trouvé ça bien au moins ? '-' )_ (faites gaffe à votre réponse *bruit de tronçonneuse*) _(*éteint la tronçonneuse* C'est pas bien la violence !)_ (oui mais donc tronçonneuse haha *coeur* et puis, c'est pas violent tant que je fait rien avec ! =3 (donc soyez sage)) _Sur ce, on vous fait des caloux ! Parce que même si on dirait pas, on est pas pour la violence (HEIN ? (x )_ (oui moi j'aime bien les câlins aussi ! =D (surtout ceux de Ileena mais chut, ne lui dites pas, ce sera notre secret) _(d'accord je lui dirai pas ! ^ ^ )_

 _P.S.: Prévenez si vous voyez des fautes ! Qu'on corrige ^^_

PPS: Ha ! et si la conversation entre le Hippie et Sun vous intéresse, on a écouté un peu (désolée Sun, on t'espionne)

* Conversation sur le deal:

\- Tu vois grosse, l'herbe c'est pas comme les miettes…

\- Je vois, non c'est pas du tout pareil, c'est sacrée une Miette…

\- Donc tu dois t'y prendre de manière douce, tu comprends…

\- Mais s'ils veulent pas des Miettes..? Je dois bien les forcer un peu quand même !

\- Force-les en douceur, grosse… trouve une nouvelle recette forte qui les mettra tous K.O.

\- Oui ! c'est une excellente idée !... est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider ?


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjooouuur !_

 _Le chapitre précédent date d'y a 2 mois ? Non c'est totalement faux (x_ _**(voir 3 même, non ? x') mais c'est ma faute, mon ordi est tombé en panne (si, vous vouliez le savoir))**_

 _Du coup si vous vous rappelez pas du début, relisez (x_ _**(j'aurais pas dit mieux x) )**_  
 _ **(mais comme tu viens de le dire, on poste avant décembre x) )**_

…

 _Vous avez relu ? Passez à ce chapitre maintenant ^^_

 _ **(de toute façon on remet la dernière phrase) (mais relisez quand même nos conneries, c'est digne d'un Conspirapple)**_

 _(Yuki c'est la fille qui parle toujours dans des parenthèses, elle fait partie d'un complooot !) (et elle fait des fautes)_

 _ **(c'est faux) (je fais des apartés) (et le complot des parenthèse, faut pas oublier) (je ne dirais rien sur les fautes)**_

 _ **BREF**_ _(le CMPI ! Complot Mondial des Parenthèses Infinies)_

 _Oui Bref (x_

 _ **Bonne lecture o/**_

* * *

 **CMMP 4**

Dans l'obscurité du couloir, l'ombre d'un esprit sournois venait d'écouter en partie la conversation qui s'était déroulée sur les Gouzis et les Minatis...

Après avoir salué son Complot, et avoir fait en sorte que Sun et le Hippie soient bien installés pour discuter, Maître Panda s'engouffra dans le couloir avant de sentir une main agripper son épaule. Sans même se retourner, il devina:

\- Patron, lâche moi…

\- C'était qui ? Elles m'intéressent grandement.

Habitué à la voix sèche du Patron, le chanteur soupira.

\- Antoine et des amies…

\- T'as des amis toi ? Des filles en plus ?

Le Patron haussa un sourcil, afin de se donner plus de crédibilité. S'il voulait obtenir des informations, il allait devoir faire croire qu'il ne savait absolument rien de la situation.

Le panda se dégagea.

\- Je suis pas le Geek. J'ai des amis moi. Et le Geek en a aussi d'ailleurs, c'est seulement qu'il peut pas les voir parce qu'ils sont loin.

\- Amitié à distance, t'y crois ?

D'abord railleur, le pervers reprit son enquête.

\- Et toi tes amies, tu les vois souvent ? Déjà qu'Antoine vient de plus en plus…

\- Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à moi ?

\- Non, c'est plutôt à tes amies en fait !

Intrigué, le panda lui répondit calmement:

\- On forme un club, et c'est pas vraiment ton type d'activité.

\- Hoooo aller, tu peux me le dire tu sais ? insista l'homme en noir, alors que le Panda commençait à partir. C'est encore votre fantasme sur le pain ?

Face au regard noir du chanteur, il se dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû partir sur ce sujet, mais il continua quand même sur sa lancée.

\- Ah ! C'est vraiment ça ? Tu aurais pu me le dire simplement !

Lorsqu'il se retrouva seul dans le couloir, il comprit qu'il ne tirerait rien de l'homme en kigurumi pour l'instant. Il décida donc de partir se détendre à un de ses bordels habituels… Mais avant ça, une pause cigarette s'imposait, il aurait ainsi tout le temps de réfléchir.

Après une vingtaine de minutes passées sur le balcon, à retourner toutes les questions qui lui passaient par la tête sur le CMMP, il s'apprêta à sortir. En passant dans le salon, le Patron vit du coin de l'oeil le Hippie en train de fumer un joint, et celle qui devait s'appeler Sun tenter de rouler un mélange d'herbes et de Miettes sur les conseils du pacifiste.

\- C'est de la bonne grosse, tout le monde va venir te l'acheter celle là, dit ce dernier.

\- Vraiment ? Tu es sûr ?

\- Tu veux que je te dise ? J'ai pour habitude de bien tenir, mais avec ça, rien que deux taffes et je décolle déjà. T'es douée grosse ! _**(1)**_

Le regard brillant de SunWings poussa le Patron à se retourner. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait lui donner des réponses ? Il s'approcha des deux drogués et se plaça face à eux. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que la brune lui lança un regard noir tandis que le Hippie lui demanda:

\- T'en veux un, gros ? C'est la demoiselle qui les prépare, ils sont trop cool gros.

Perplexe, l'homme en noir décida d'accepter afin d'engager la conversation avec eux. Il répondit par un "oui !" décidé, mais la main qu'il tendit ne masquait pas son hésitation. Qui pouvait savoir ce que ces deux énergumènes avaient mis dans ce mélange douteux ?

Il sortit son briquet de sa poche, regardant la conceptrice du joint qui le fixait.

\- Qu'est ce que t'as mis la dedans gamine ?

La fille ne le quittait pas des yeux et avait un étrange air à la fois agressif et heureux sur le visage. Comme elle ne répondit pas à sa question, le Hippie encouragea le Patron:

\- Vas-y, essaie !

La latte à ses lèvres, il alluma son briquet et approcha doucement la flamme de la feuille. Et il tira.

L'effet fut instantané. Une impression d'immensité lui envahit l'esprit, il était comme connecté à des milliers d'êtres. Ils formaient une immense entité, tout en restant des individus distincts… La sensation disparut très rapidement, mais à peine avait-il remplit ses poumons de fumée une seconde fois que l'effet recommença une nouvelle fois, disparaissant lentement, laissant derrière lui un instant de bien-être.

Et il compris enfin ce qui se passait. Il avait été en contact avec les miettes. Non, avec les Miettes. Il ne pouvait plus penser que ce complot était sans aucun sens, puisqu'elles existaient _réellement_!

\- Alors gros ? C'est comment ?

Le Hippie le tira de ses réflexions, alors il répondit le plus naturellement possible:

\- Je crois que je vais aller faire un tour… Merci encore…

Complètement bouleversé par cette expérience, il ressentit le besoin de prendre l'air dans la fraîcheur du soir. Il sortit de l'appartement, gardant néanmoins le joint conçu par SunWings dans une de ses poches.

 _Cette connexion avec les Miettes… L'ai-je vraiment vécue ?_

Se dirigeant vers un de ses bordels habituels, des questions sans réponses s'imposaient dans son esprit. Pourquoi le CMMP et le CMGE existaient-ils ? Quels étaient leurs buts ? Pourquoi leur fallait-il un chef ? Pourquoi une Reine ? Pourquoi le Panda ? Ils voulaient vraiment conquérir le monde ? Et surtout, pourquoi des miettes et de l'eau ?!

 _Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire, bordel ?!_

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il arriva devant son lieu de travail, également son lieu de détente favori. Il entra dans l'établissement, saluant deux demoiselles qui passaient à côté de lui, avant de s'arrêter en plein milieu du couloir. Une fille marchait dans le sens opposé, se rapprochant de lui petit à petit. Plus petite que lui, elle avait les cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient sur les épaules et encadraient ses yeux extrêmement sombres.

Lorsque la jeune métisse passa près de l'homme en noir, sa fraîcheur semblable à celle d'une eau pure l'enveloppa un instant avant de disparaître. Il se retourna sur le passage de cette inconnue avec l'intention de l'interpeller, mais elle fût plus rapide.

\- Bonjour Patron.

 _Ah ! Serait-ce une admiratrice ?_

\- Salut gamine ! Ma réputation me précède on dirait !

Face au sourire silencieux de la petite, il lui demanda:

\- Tu es nouvelle ? Il me semble que je ne t'ai pas encore formée !

\- J'SUIS UNE CLIENTE PUTAIN !

\- Wo, on s'calme !

\- Non, toi tu vas m'écouter !

Déconcerté, le criminel indiqua une porte et lâcha froidement avant de reprendre son chemin:

\- Les clients c'est par là-bas.

Mais à peine avait-il fait une dizaine de pas qu'un bruyant "WOUATAAA" retentit, avant que la source du bruit ne s'agrippe à son dos, ne manquant pas de lui mettre maladroitement un bras sur les yeux tandis qu'un tissus recouvrait le bas de son visage. Étouffé par le linge qui lui rentrait à moitié dans la bouche, il eu l'impression de sentir doucement son corps sombrer dans un lac gelé, avant de s'endormir complètement.

Il n'ouvrit pas immédiatement les yeux quand il reprit connaissance, par simple réflexe. Il sentait son souffle se répercuter sur un obstacle, provoquant un froissement, et la bordure qui lui démangeait la nuque lui fit comprendre qu'un sac en papier recouvrait sa tête. Ses mains étaient posées sur ses cuisses, nouées ensemble par un faible lien en corde grossière. Ses chevilles étaient, quand à elles, fixées solidement aux pieds de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Il remua un peu les jambes, et un son grinçant se fit entendre.

\- Du... Du scotch ?!

\- BHA OUI BHA LA PROCHAINE FOIS C'EST TOI QUI PAYE LA CORDE. J'en avais juste pas assez...

Il reconnu, grâce au timbre fort, la voix de la demoiselle rencontrée plus tôt.

\- Encore toi ?! Mais bordel, c'est pas possible !

\- Et si ! C'est encore moi ! En chair et en os ! BIPOLXIRE à votre service !

 _Bipoxlire_... Ce nom lui disait quelque chose...

Ne la voyant toujours pas, le Patron marmonna:

\- Alors Bixolire, pour commencer... c'est pas du tout comme ça qu'on agresse les gens !

Il reçu un violent coup à l'arrière du crâne.

\- Aïe. Gamine, tu es décevante. Tu sais, ça fonctionne pas comme ça le sadomasochisme !

Le sac en papier lui fut brusquement retiré, arrachant au passage quelques un de ses cheveux, avant que la ravisseuse ne recommence à hurler:

\- C'EST BI-PO-LXIRE, COMME BIPOLAIRE MAIS AVEC UN X !... Et je suis pas sadomaso ! Sale pervers...

Avec un petit rire, le-dit pervers commenta:

\- Et qu'est ce que tu faisais dans mon bordel spécialisé dans le SM alors ? "J'SUIS UNE CLIENTE" tu m'avais pas dit ça ?

\- C'était une super technique de filature, je t'avais suivi !

L'hyperactive, en sautillant de partout et sans savoir exactement comment, se retrouva la tête contre le sol, laissant échapper un "Aïe" sous le rire grave du Patron.

\- Et bien alors ? On tient plus sur ses pattes gamine ?

La jeune fille, déjà remise debout, frappa un deuxième fois sur la tête de l'homme.

\- Il va falloir t'apprendre les bonnes manières !

\- Et toi, il va falloir refaire entièrement ta méthode de capture.

\- C'est peut-être pas une méthode de professionnel, mais au moins j'ai réussi à te kidnapper ! Et tu t'es pas défendu ! IL VA FALLOIR REFAIRE TA MÉTHODE DE DÉFENSE.

\- En même temps, qui aurait peur de quelqu'un qui te met les bras n'importe comment sur la figure, te fait bouffer du tissus, t'arrache des cheveux en enlevant un simple sac et qui T'ATTACHE AVEC DU RUBAN ADHÉSIF ?

Décidant d'arrêter de jouer le jeu, le criminel plaça ses poignets bien en face du visage de l'étrange fille et délia la corde en quelques mouvements de doigts. Il se leva, sortit un couteau de sa ceinture et coupa le scotch qui lui liait les jambes.

Bipolxire balbutia, intimidée par ce retournement de situation qui n'était pas du tout prévu.

\- Eh ! Mais… NON !

Le Patron se rapprocha d'elle comme un prédateur. Bipolxire. C'est le nom qu'avait prononcé Antoine pour désigner un membre du CMGE.

Utilisant la corde qui le "retenait" quelques instants auparavant, il attrapa violemment la naine et l'attacha solidement à la chaise, serrant exagérément les noeuds, avant de récupérer un morceau d'adhésif qu'il plaça sur la bouche de la pauvre prisonnière. Reculant un peu, il posa son pied sur une table et sortit un rasoir de sa chaussette tout en lançant à la kidnappeuse attachée:

\- Tu connais Kay Billy ? Le super son des 70's ?

Bien dans son rôle de criminel, il tourna autour de sa proie en battant le rythme sur les meubles alentour, avant de se mettre à chanter:

\- _Well I don't know why I came here tonight,_

 _I got the feeling that something ain't right,_

Faisant mine de se raser, il afficha un sourire diabolique.

 _\- I'm so scared in case I fall off my chair,_

 _And I'm wondering how I'll get down the stairs,_

 _Clowns to the left of me,_

La jeune fille le regardait étrangement, apeurée mais légèrement amusée par son air beaucoup trop sûr de lui.

 _\- Jokers to the right, here I am,_

 _Stuck in the middle with you_

 _Yes I'm stuck in the middle with you,_

 _And I'm wondering what it is I should do,_

Toujours au rythme de la chanson, le Patron donna un coup de rasoir dans le vide pour effrayer sa victime. Puis il lui attrapa le visage, approchant dangereusement la lame de la peau de Bipolxire.

 _\- It's so hard to keep this smile from my face,_

 _Losing control, yeah, I'm all over the place_ _**(2)**_ _..._

Dans un bruit assourdissant, perturbant le Patron dans son chant, Bipolxire bascula en arrière avec la chaise.

\- Mais comment tu fait pour tomber même quand t'es attachée ? demanda l'homme en noir, exaspéré.

Il la redressa sans enthousiasme et lui ôta le scotch qui lui recouvrait la bouche.

\- Tu te rends pas compte ! Tu as utilisé du scotch qui avait été collé sur tes chevilles ! Tu l'as mis sur ma bouche ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir ! Espèce d'abruti !

 _Mais elle va se calmer la naine !_

\- Eh tu vas te calmer ! … Sale naine !

Et il lui re-scotcha immédiatement la bouche.

\- Donc, Naine-au-nom-imprononçable, comment m'as-tu suivi ?

\- Mmm

\- Ah oui zut...

Il lui dé-scotcha de nouveau la bouche.

\- Donc, comment m'as-tu suivi ?

\- En marchant, pourquoi ? C'est une bonne méthode de filature...

Agacé, le criminel posa une deuxième question:

\- Et pourquoi tu voulais me voir gamine ?

Elle le regarda déterminée, avec des yeux brillants, et lui répondit fièrement:

\- Pour vous demander d'être le chef du CMGE !

* * *

Après avoir abandonné le Patron dans le couloir, Maître Panda retourna voir le Geek, cette fois décidé à lui dire la vérité sur le CMMP. Face à la porte de la chambre du gamer, il voulut réciter ce qu'il avait à dire.

\- Avec Antoine on dirige une organisation très importante, mondiale même, basée sur l'adoration de Miettes de Pain sacrées. C'est le Complot Mondiale des Miettes de Pain. En plus de nous deux, il y a le groupe des Minatis. Ce sont des filles qui-

\- Maître Panda ? Pourquoi tu parles à ma porte ?

Le panda se retourna dans un sursaut et se retrouva face au Geek. Confus, il fixa ce dernier qui tenait une glace dans sa main.

\- Ah... tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre... C'est une glace à ?

\- Au chocolat !

\- Tu veux bien la partager avec moi ? demanda l'ursidé, les yeux brillants. Comme ça on pourra discuter ensemble !...

\- Mais on a déjà parl-

Sans pouvoir finir sa phrase, Maître Panda le poussa à l'intérieur de sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière eux, tout en disant avec un grand sourire:

\- On ne parle jamais assez !

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le lit, le pot de glace entre eux, ainsi que des cuillères sorties d'un des tiroirs de la chambre (le Geek mange souvent dans sa chambre donc il a des couverts, ça paraît logique).

\- Humm… commença le Panda, je voulais te dire quelque chose d'important… Tu es doué en stratégie… Pour les Miettes c'est pratique… Et il nous faut une Reine. Même si Antoine communique avec elle et que je les dirige, elles ont besoin d'un stratège. D'ailleurs Antoine m'avait dit de choisir une fille des Minatis mais elles ont toutes l'air très maladroites donc je pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée… J'ai pensé à toi quand le Patron voulait savoir si j'étais en couple avec Antoine ou si j'étais amoureux de toi, haha, c'est bête n'est ce pas ? Enfin tout ça pour savoir si tu es d'accord.

\- …

\- Tu en penses quoi ?

\- …

\- Geek ?

\- Pas compris.

\- Excuse-moi, mais tu fais pas d'effort.

\- … Est-ce que tu t'es entendu parler au moins ? questionna timidement le gamer, de peur de se faire engueuler.

Réfléchissant un instant à son monologue, le Panda se rendit compte qu'effectivement, pour quelqu'un n'étant pas au courant de l'existence du CMMP, ses paroles devaient être incompréhensibles.

\- Pardon, j'ai dû aller trop vite.

\- Tu as l'air super stressé, tu veux bien reprendre depuis le début, s'il te plaît, Maître Panda ?

Même s'il avait l'intention de reprendre ses explications, le regard de son petit frère l'attendrit.

\- Bien sûr Geek, je vais reprendre. Mais d'abord, câlin ?

Le petit était autant incapable de refuser une proposition de câlin du chanteur, que ce dernier était incapable de résister aux yeux attendrissants du Geek.

Installé avec le gamer sur les genoux, il tenta d'éclaircir la situation.

Vingt minutes plus tard, malgré toutes les informations données par son grand frère, le plus petit ne comprenait pas l'intérêt d'avoir une Reine.

\- Moi aussi j'ai eu un peu de mal avec ce point-là. La Reine devra être une personne stratégique qui m'assistera dans presque toutes mes tâches, c'est ce qu'il faut retenir.

\- Stratégique… Comme un gamer...

\- Comme… Comme toi.

Mais sans avoir le temps de dire quoi que ce soit de plus, la sonnette de l'appartement retentit.

\- Je vais ouvrir, tu veux venir avec moi ?

Le petit hocha la tête et descendit des genoux du panda, puis ils allèrent voir qui sonnait à cette heure tardive.

\- Rebonjoouuur ! Ô Grand Maître et Frère Panda Vénéré !

Deux jeunes filles entrèrent dans le salon, celle qui avait parlé devait être Cam, si les souvenirs de Maître Panda étaient bons.

\- Ah ! Bonsoir, oui, allez-y entrez, même si vous êtes déjà entrées… Vous êtes venues chercher Sun ? Elle ronfle sur le canapé avec le Hippie.

\- Quoi ? mais il est à peine vingt heure !

Le chef du CMMP ne connaissait pas la petite brunette aux cheveux bouclées comme une choucroute qui venait de parler.

\- Oui mais ils ont de bonnes raisons pour dormir…

Il la détailla quelques secondes avant d'ajouter:

\- Au fait, tu es qui toi ?

La nouvelle arrivante se mit calmement au garde-à-vous et se présenta:

\- On m'appelle Léon.

\- D'accord… Donc toi tu es Cam, et toi tu es Léon. Ça va pas être trop difficile à retenir du coup !

La brune qui se prenait pour un panda acquiesça:

\- Voilà ! Ah, et pour répondre à votre question de tout à l'heure, nous ne sommes pas venues chercher Sun, on est venu à la soirée !

\- La soirée ?

\- La soirée.

\- Ici ?

\- Oui ici.

\- Il y a beaucoup d'invités ?

\- Une centaine.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Non c'était une blague. Enfin la soirée c'est pas une blague, mais en vrai il n'y a que les Minatis d'invités.

Il ne savait s'il devait être rassuré ou effrayé par cette nouvelle. Comment pouvait-il ne pas être au courant d'une fête qui se déroulait sous son toi ? Mathieu sera probablement fou de rage, lui qui devait travailler sur _Salut les Geeks_...

\- Geek, tu sais qui a organisé ça ?

\- Aucune idée…

\- C'est Antoine ! s'exclama Cam. Il voulait qu'on se rapproche tous pour former un complot plus solide !

La sonnette d'entrée retentit de nouveau.

Léon s'écria d'un air enfantin:

\- Ça doit être les autres ! On va pouvoir commencer !

En ouvrant la porte, Maître Panda découvrit trois Minatis face à lui: Mika, Mandra et Nahira.

\- J'imagine que vous venez aussi pour la-

\- OUI ! répondirent-elles d'une même voix avec un grand sourire, sans même le laisser finir.

* * *

[Les trois nouvelles arrivantes rentrèrent précipitamment et piétinèrent Maître Panda pour se précipiter sur la bouffe de la cuisine.]

* * *

 _ **(1)**_ _Non, nous n'avons pas testé le mélange. Nous on a pris que des Miettes._

 _ **(2)**_ _**Titre: Stuck in the middle with you, on vous met pas la traduction, si vous la voulez, demandez à Google o/ (cordialement *hug*)**_

* * *

 _P.S: C'est narcissique de rire en lisant sa propre fic, et de l'adorer ? ('x_ _ **Noooon, on est juste fière de notre travail x3 bon boulot demoiselle ! ^ ^ (Et oui, c'est compliqué d'écrire entre 2 conneries, encore désolée d'ailleurs x') )**_ _(entre 50 conneries, pas 2 (x )_ _**(Pas 50 c'est faux, arrête de mentir ! x) )**_ _(j'exagère juste un peu la vérité)_ _ **(mais ;-; fais moi un calou plutôt *tends les bras*)**_ _(on va s'arrêter là (x )_ _ **(tu sais que ça peut porter à confusion de dire ça après le calou ? (oui ok on s'arrête là x) ))**_ _(personne ne sait ce qu'est un calou (x )_ _ **(C'est vrai mais chut x) )**_

 _PPS: Bipo, avec ce qu'on t'a fait, tu es obligée de laisser une review aussi !_ _**(mais je pense qu'on a pas besoin de te le demander x3)**_ _(tu auras sûrement des choses à dire dx ) (laissez tous une review d'ailleurs..!)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Voici la suite, avec… une ou deux semaines de retard..?_

 _Du coup, attendez pas le chapitre 6 avant un mois ou deux ('x_

 _(non, normalement on va se dépêcher (x )_

 _Bonne lecture ! o/_

* * *

 _Qu'est ce que je fais ici ?..._ Le Geek ne se sentait clairement pas à sa place. Son frère l'avait laissé s'occuper des Minatis, sous prétexte qu'il allait à la cuisine faire cuire des pizzas pour tout le monde. Et maintenant il se retrouvait coincé au milieu de cette bande d'hystériques !

Sun et le Hippie dormaient sur le canapé, entourés des filles qui employaient tous les moyens imaginables pour les réveiller.

\- Je savais pas que Panda avait autant d'amies f…

DING DONG

\- Filles ou folles ? demanda Mika qui le regardait avec des yeux acérés.

Sans faire attention à la voix menaçante de cette dernière, le gamer se dirigea vers la porte pour accueillir le dernier arrivant. Porte qu'il ouvrit, et referma presque immédiatement.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Geek ?

 _Mika… Celle aux yeux terrifiants… Je crois qu'elle est juste derrière moi… Oh non, ça y est, j'ai peur de me retourner !_

\- Alors ? C'était pas Antoine ?

\- Si… Mais… pas que lui… murmura le petit.

À contre-coeur, il rouvrit la porte et laissa entrer Antoine accompagné d'un jeune garçon, qui devait avoir l'âge du Geek. Grâce au regard fuyant du garçon et à la tête baissée du gamer, Mika savait qu'il se tramait quelque chose.

\- Salut tout le monde ! J'ai amené mon petit frère, je voulais vous le présenter ! Où est Maître Panda ? C'est une nouvelle recrue pour le CMMP.

\- J'arrive, j'arrive ! Content que tu sois là, tu peux m'expliquer tout ça ?

Il balaya d'un geste la scène des Minatis regroupées autour du canapé.

\- Tu aurais au moins pu me prévenir quand on s'est vu cet après-midi !

\- Excusez-moi, Maître. C'était une surprise qui, je le pensais, aurait pu vous faire plaisir…

\- C'est surtout à Mathieu que ça va pas faire plaisir… Mais pourquoi faire une fête ?... Et c'est qui lui ? demanda-t-il en désignant le petit brun qui l'accompagnait, et à qui le Geek tournait littéralement le dos.

\- Maître, voici la dernière recrue du CMMP, mon petit frère Richard ! Il est jeune mais il apprend vite. Même en cours il est doué. Geek pourrait témoigner, je crois qu'ils sont dans la même classe. D'ailleurs, il est passé où ?

Cherchant le gamer du regard, ils le virent parlant avec Léon et Cam.

Maître Panda les appela.

\- Geek ! Caméléon !

Le Geek se retourna, interrogatif.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as dit Maître Panda ?

\- Bha je vous ai appelé, Cam, Léon, et toi.

\- …

\- Geek, Cam, et Léon, tu comprends ?

\- Oui on a compris ! brailla Cam, la panda un peu brutal.

Résigné, le Geek s'approcha d'Antoine, de Maître Panda, et de Richard, suivi par Caméléon -par Cam et Léon.

Antoine reprit:

\- Richard et toi, vous êtes bien dans la même classe ?

\- Oui, répondirent Richard d'un ton neutre et le gamer d'une voix timide.

Le frère d'Antoine le regardait de ses grands yeux bruns.

 _A quoi pense t-il ? Son regard glacial est devenu indifférent..._

Maître Panda, ne se doutant pas du tout de ce à quoi pensait son petit frère, lui tapa l'épaule avant de dire "On vous laisse entre jeunes alors !", puis il emmena Antoine à la cuisine. Les deux Minatis se dirigèrent donc vers les tentatives de réveil de Sun et du Hippie, et Cam esquissa un bisou sur la joue de Léon, avant qu'elles se mettent à observer la scène.

Aussitôt les "grands" partis, Richard observa le Geek quelques secondes, puis lui tourna le dos sans un mot pour rejoindre les Minatis.

Ce qui choqua immédiatement le petit frère d'Antoine, ce fut la violence de la scène. La camée qui dormait, était brutalement secouée par Mandra et Nahira, tandis que derrière elles se tenait prête Léon avec un seau de glace, suivie de Cam, qui tenait un marteau dans sa main droite.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! s'écria le brun, les yeux ronds.

Toutes en coeur, elles répondirent avec un immense sourire:

\- On réveille Suuuuuun !

\- Mais… Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ? Vous voulez pas appelez un médecin ? Et sérieusement, un marteau ?

\- Bha oui un marteau, tu veux essayer ? demanda la jeune panda.

Nahira lui expliquait que Sun avait fait des tests de mélanges avec le Hippie, mais qu'ils avaient trop forcé les doses, quand une voix déterminée retentit :

\- Cam, tu poses cet outil tout de suite ! Il n'y a que moi qui peut la réveiller !

La demoiselle dénommée Mika sortit du couloir et revint dans le salon, face au canapé. Elle continua:

\- Sun, elle est comme la belle au bois dormant ! Il lui faut un prince digne de ce nom qui lui offre un réveil magique !

Alors elle avança près de la Minatis endormie et s'agenouilla, avant d'approcher lentement son visage de celui de la brune. Son coeur battait la chamade en regardant les merveilleuses lèvres de Sun. Cette dernière ouvrit brutalement les yeux, laissant partir un magnifique upercut droit, qui propulsa Mika à terre, K.O.

\- Pardon ! Pardon ! Je t'avais prise pour une porte vampirique qui voulait me transformer en chaise !

\- …

\- Mika ? … Désolée ?

L'interpellée leva faiblement le pouce en guise de réponse, avant de recevoir de la glace sur la tête.

Léon venait de lui renverser le contenu intégral de son seau dessus.

\- C'est pour que tu n'ais pas mal, expliqua-t-elle calmement.

Elle posa le seau et alla se placer à côté de Cam, qui la regarda avec un sourire rassurant.

Richard, perplexe, lâcha :

\- Quelles gamines…

Nahira qui se trouvait toujours à coté de lui le reprit.

\- Elles savent rire, c'est tout… Tu devrais faire pareil ! On est tous ensemble ce soir, on va bien s'amuser ne t'en fais pas !

* * *

\- C'était quoi ce bruit ?

\- Mika vient de se prendre de la glace sur la tête ! Après s'être pris un coup de poing de la part de Sun… Vous auriez dû voir, Maître, c'était excellent !

Antoine venait de perdre sa concentration à la vue de cette scène. Maître Panda le rappela à l'ordre:

\- Nous disions donc ?

\- Votre Reine, Maitre, est-elle choisie ?

\- Je réfléchis encore… Mais… Oh je t'ai montré mon armée de Miettes ? Elle est géante !

Le panda ouvrit un placard où se trouvaient de nombreux saladiers, boîtes, bols et assiettes remplis de Miettes de Pain.

\- Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, Maître, vous me les avez déjà montrées…

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui. Alors cette Reine ?

Le Panda serra les dents. Antoine voulait une réponse… Mais il avait besoin de plus de temps ! Peut-être qu'après cette soirée, il se serait décidé… Il essaya une nouvelle fois de changer de sujet, sans succès.

\- Dans ce cas, vers qui comptez-vous vous tourner ?

Il était pris au piège. De toute façon, l'interprète le saurait bien un jour !

\- Je pense me tourner vers… le Geek ou le Patron.

\- Pardon ?

Il passa une bonne heure à argumenter pourquoi ces deux personnages l'inspiraient plus que toutes les demoiselles, tandis qu'Antoine niait tous ses arguments, refusant catégoriquement l'idée, voire même l'hypothèse, que l'homme en noir devienne la reine du chef du CMMP.

Encore quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'un grand bruit ne retentisse dans la pièce voisine.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était cette fois ? demanda le Maître, surpris.

Le chevelu s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit pour vérifier:

\- Ce doit encore être les fi-RICHARD ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais avec ça ?!

Maître Panda resta dans la cuisine, et observa Antoine se précipiter sur son petit frère avachi dans le canapé avec le Hippie. Ce dernier ne semblait pas s'être réveillé, contrairement à Sun qui confectionnait des joints de Miettes à peu près à toutes les personnes présentes, c'est à dire Richard, Mandra, Nahira et Cam (Léon et le Geek étant en train de rire normalement dans un autre coin de la pièce). Le chanteur sourit. Au moins le Geek s'amusait un peu. Depuis leur conversation, il était inquiet. Surtout que son comportement lui avait paru bizarre, lorsqu'ils avaient accueilli Antoine et Rich- _Oh ! Ce serait donc_ lui… Il tourna son attention sur ce dernier qui essayait de se justifier auprès d'Antoine.

\- Mais c'est un joint de Pain, Antoine ! C'est pour me lier avec Elles ! Et ça marche, je crois !

\- Ah… Dans ce cas… C'est compréhensible...

Son frère lui tendit le bout de papier, les yeux pétillants de bonheur.

Pour vérifier l'information que son frère venait de lui dire, il porta le joint à ses lèvres et tira. Il fixa le panda et couru vers lui en l'entraînant dans la cuisine, non sans la plainte de Richard qui voulait reprendre le joint.

\- Maître ! Ceci est votre accès de communication aux Miettes ! cria-t-il en levant le joint devant les yeux du chef.

\- Quoi ? Tu rigoles j'espère ? Je n'ai jamais touché à ç-

\- Comment voulez-vous communiquer avec elles alors ? Fumez !

\- Maaais… Je suis ton supérieur ! Ne me donne pas d'ordre !

\- Pardon Maître… Je… Je vous conseille fortement de fumer... Pour le bien-être de votre complot…?

Devant l'expression désolée de son interprète, le chef des Miettes prit son courage à deux mains et s'empara de l'objet, afin de déterminer s'il était maléfique ou sacré.

Après cinq minutes d'expérimentation, il décida de déclarer le résultat à tous et à toutes :

\- Les Miettes nous félicitent d'avoir découvert le secret de la communication ! Elles déclarent que cela doit se propager autant que possible !

Il se mit debout sur la table basse du salon.

\- Mes très chers Minatis ! Je suis fier de vous tous ! Vive le CMMP !

\- Vive le CMMP ! s'écrièrent en coeur toutes les personnes présentes.

S'ensuivit le début d'une longue nuit de fête dans l'appartement des Sommet.

Une nuit remplie de jeux, de chansons, de révélations entre les demoiselles des Minatis, rejoint entre temps par Mathieu, mi-exaspéré mi-amusé par la situation.

\- Je sors par hasard de ma chambre pour prendre mon café habituel de quatre heures du matin, et qu'est ce que je vois ? … Je suis même pas sûr de ce que je vois.

Sur le canapé était assis le Geek, Richard, Léon et Cam, tous une manette de jeu à la main, qui rigolaient tous en coeur, tandis qu'à côté d'eux se trouvait Mika, qui tenait Sun dans ses bras, et qui essayait de convaincre Mandra et Nahira de s'échanger un baiser.

\- Je vais retourner bosser mon épisode de SLG… Ça sera mieux pour tout le monde...

Après le départ de Mathieu, Mandra et Nahira avaient entamé un jeu qui n'avait pas de réelle règle, mais qui semblait consister pour Mandra à dire une phrase, inspirée par chaque mot que disait Nahira.

\- Le CMMP s'agrandit, hein Mandela? Euh, Mandra ?

\- Ahaha ! Mandela… tu as raison Navire, heu, Nahira !

\- Tiens ça me rappelle quelque chose… **(1)**

\- Il était un petit Navire… chantonna la Mandragore.

\- Chut… se désespéra Nahira sentant la suite approcher.

\- ...qui n'avait ja-ja-jamais vu le ship !

\- T'es bourrée mais tu fais de joli jeu de mots.

\- J'suis trop drôle que veux-tu.

\- J'ai la bedonne qui se tord tellement tu fais de bonnes boutades ! s'écria Nahira, le visage complètement neutre.

\- Je serais bientôt en tournée dans le monde entier ! s'emporta l'aînée des deux.

\- Et même à Clermont Ferrant !

\- Devant la statue de Vercingétorix !

\- Alley ! on va s'enjailler ! conclut Nahira.

D'un seul coup, la plante se jeta sur son amie dans un élan d'affection qui les fit tomber sur le sol. A cette vue, Sun prit une grande inspiration et hurla:

\- MINATIS VIENDEZ TOUS VOIR ! Y A MANDRA ET NAHIRA QUI FONT DES BÉBÉS !

Tous les autres membres du complot (comprenant nouvellement le Geek et Richard, qui paraissaient partiellement bourrés, Cam et Léon entièrement bourrées, ainsi que Maître Panda et Antoine qui se traînaient littéralement par terre) arrivèrent en courant (ou en rampant pour certains).

Mandra se releva en titubant et tenta de se défendre en changeant totalement de discussion:

\- J'ai un super jeu ! on va jouer aux révélations !

\- Comme _Resident Evil_? interrogea le gamer, la peur dans la voix.

\- Non ! C'est un jeu qui consiste à faire des révélations, c'est à dire, on te pose une question et tu réponds sincèrement ! par exemple, pourquoi t'es toujours puceau ?

Le Geek se mit à pleurer en baissant la tête, avant que Nahira ne murmure un "ça explique tout".

\- Bien ! reprit la sadique, qui commence ?

\- Moi, moi ! Je-

\- D'ailleurs, la coupa Maître Panda avec une chope de bière à la main. Elle est où Moi ?

\- Moi je suis là ! répondit Antoine sans avoir conscience que son ami parlait d'une des Minatis.

Une voix à laquelle personne ne fit attention informa qu'elle n'était pas venue, ses études étant plus importante qu'une soirée. La douce voix de SunWings couvrit la sienne:

\- CAM ! Vu que tu es un panda féminin, est-ce que tu es attirée sexuellement par notre Maître ?

\- Que ?!

\- T'es obligée de répondre ! cria la Mandragore en tenant fermement les bras de la pauvre Cam.

Aussi soudainement que la question fut posée, Mika sortie de derrière elle une rose brillante de couleur bleue.

\- C'est la rose de la Vérité ! Si tu mens, elle change de couleur ! Alors vas-y, dis nous tout !

Tous la regardaient avec un air malsain, comme s'ils savaient déjà la réponse.

\- Évidemment !

En entendant ce mot, la douce Léon ouvrit lentement de grands yeux effarés qui se remplirent peu à peu de larmes d'une profonde tristesse. Elle resta immobile un instant, fixant Cam qui riait encore de sa réponse. _Elle… Alors je m'étais trompée depuis le début ..? Tout n'était en fait qu'illusion..._

Le coeur plus sombre que jamais, elle tourna le dos à celle qu'elle aimait, et quitta la pièce sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, ne voyant pas la rose passer de bleu à rouge…

Dans le salon, les autres riaient encore. Maître Panda s'exclama soudainement :

\- Désolé Cam, ça ne sera pas possible ! Je suis seulement attiré par Mathieu et Antoine !

\- Je rigolais juste hein ! Regardez la rose, elle montre que j'ai menti ! J'aime ta rose Mika ! Tu crois que si je dis la vérité elle rechange de couleur ? Parce que mon coeur ne bat que pour Léon ! Je suis Léonsexuelle, et c'est tout. Pas vrai Léon ?... Léon ?

Elle avait prononcé son nom totalement paniquée.

* * *

De son côté, Léon était sortie de l'appartement. Dans la froideur de la nuit, elle avait les idées plus claires. Elle s'était laissé entraîner dans le CMMP par Cam, pour Cam, pour l'amour qu'elles se portaient mutuellement. Enfin, l'amour qu'elle avait cru réciproque. Apparemment non. _Et dire que c'est sous l'effet de l'alcool qu'elle a avoué la vérité…_

À cet instant, elle n'avait plus rien à faire au CMMP. Elle prit donc la décision de rentrer chez ses parents, dans sa petite campagne loin de Paris. Mais elle ne savait pas comment y aller…

\- Et zut !

\- Oh ! Ça alors, une jeune fille seule au beau milieu de la nuit, ce n'est pas très prudent…

La voix rauque fit à peine sursauter la demoiselle.

\- Ah. C'est toi, Patron.

\- Et oui gamine !

Marchant tête baissée, elle n'avait pas vu l'homme en noir qui se tenait maintenant face à elle.

\- Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-il de sa voix séductrice.

\- Je me barre d'ici, annonça-t-elle d'un ton froid.

\- Tu veux venir avec moi ? J'allais justement à un de mes bordels…

\- Non merci, je veux juste aller le plus loin possible de ce foutu CMMP !

Cette fois sa voix tremblota légèrement lorsqu'elle dit cela.

\- Ah oui, le CMMP. Je te comprends parfaitement. Alors écoute, dans mon extrême bonté, et parce que je suis de bonne humeur, je vais t'accompagner chez une… connaissance, pour que tu passes pas la nuit dehors. Ça te va ?

Méfiante, Léon hocha tout de même la tête.

\- Allez, je t'emmène chez Biploxire.

\- Blipoxire ?

\- Ouais, la chef du CMGE quoi.

L'ancienne Minati réfléchit un instant.

\- Très bien, je pense que je resterai plus longtemps que prévu alors.

* * *

\- Et Sun ! C'est qui que tu préfères dans les Minatis ?

\- Je heum...

Elle regarda furtivement la rose et finit par répondre:

\- Mika-Mika.

\- Bitch, I'm FABULOOOOUUUUS, s'écria cette dernière en se levant et en effectuant un geste de la main tout en remuant sa chevelure.

\- Et tu serais capable de l'embrasser ? demanda Antoine, innocent.

\- Mais ! ça fait deux question là !

\- Et bien je la pose à notre chère Mika dans ce cas !

Cette dernière le regarda perplexe.

\- Je… non, je ne pourrais pas !

A ces mots, la rose de la Vérité vira de nouveau au rouge, révélant son mensonge sous les acclamations des Minatis et le visage rose de Sun.

Cam ruminait l'absence de Léon dans son coin, mais les autres continuaient la fête.

\- Embrassez-vous ! cria Mandra à Sun et Mika.

Elles protestèrent.

\- Mais c'est pas dans le jeu ça ! tenta de négocier Mika.

\- Tu as qu'à embrasser Nahira, Mandra ! Après tout, vous faisiez des bébés par terre tout à l'heure.

\- Mais… commença Nahira avant d'être coupée par Mandra.

\- On le fait si vous le faîtes !

* * *

En ce début d'après-midi, l'appartement était étrangement calme, avant qu'une voix grave et forte résonne entre les murs:

\- Bande de Minatis, debout, on se lève !

Le Patron venait de débarquer dans l'appartement des Sommet, un sourire sur le visage. Et il se retrouvait au milieu de dix corps entassés ou éparpillés dans tout le salon, allant de la table au rideau de la fenêtre en passant par le canapé pour terminer sur le paillasson.

L'homme en noir se décala un peu sur la gauche, pour éviter de piétiner le Hippie qui roupillait devant l'entrée.

\- Allez ! Vous avez une gueule de bois, faut assumer ! Ça vous apprendra à faire les cons dans l'appart pendant que Mathieu essaie de bosser !

Il esquiva les cadavres pour se faufiler un chemin jusqu'à la cuisine où régnait Maître Panda, étalé sur le carrelage. Il le remua du bout du pied.

\- Hé gamin, t'es vivant ?

\- Nié ? Parle pas si fort s't'euplait...

L'arrivant s'accroupit pour être plus proche de lui.

\- Hors de question ! Tu es le chef ou tu l'es pas, allez lève-toi !

Le panda râla.

\- Mais pourkoouuuaaa ?

\- J'ai un truc à vous dire, à toi et à ta bande de folles, annonça-t-il en se redressant.

\- Hé dans les folles y a aussi le Geek et Richard, tu savais pas ?

\- Ha ? ils dorment pas avec les autres morts pourtant.

Le chef du CMMP voulu sauter sur ses pieds, mais il ouvrit juste les yeux.

\- Non le Geek s'est fait enlevé !

Une voix lente en provenance du tas de corps marmonna :

\- Non il s'est déjà levé, avec Richard ils sont sortis.

Une autre voix plus lointaine demanda:

\- Il est quelle heeuuure ?

\- Quinze heures. Maintenant debout feignasses ! s'impatienta le Patron.

La tête de Nahira émergea de sous la table du salon.

\- Les filles… Vous sentez pas cette énergie négative qui transpire de lui ?

Toutes la regardèrent et acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Vous avez pas vu Léon ? s'inquiéta Cam par terre, le visage enfoui dans un coussin.

\- Je crois pas…

Un long silence s'installa durant lequel Cam continuait de se maudire pour ses blagues de merde. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait…

\- Elle me manque… Aidez-moi… J'en ai marre...

Le Patron, qui était en train de traîner le panda dans le salon, la laissa s'apitoyer sur son sort.

\- Votre Maître à une annonce importante à vous faire, alors magnez-vous de vous lever.

\- Ah bon ? J'ai quelque chose à-

\- Chut, le coupa l'homme en noir. Relève toi et ça sera déjà bien !

Après un bon quart d'heure à essayer de les lever, le Patron abandonna l'idée et décida de revenir quelques heures plus tard.

Lorsqu'il franchit à nouveau la porte d'entrée, en fin d'après-midi, les Minatis non au complet (il manquait Richard, le Geek, et Léon…), ainsi que Antoine et leur chef, à présent bien réveillés, étaient installés dans le salon. Les jeunes filles lui lancèrent un regard aussi noir que possible, afin de lui montrer leur profond mépris. Le Patron n'y fit pas attention et, ne le remarquant pas le moins du monde, Maître Panda interrogea le criminel.

\- Alors ? Ton annonce ?

Prenant le temps de peser ses mots, le Patron commença:

\- Il me semble que tu cherchais un moyen de communication avec les Miettes, n'est-ce pas ? Il se trouve que je suis parvenu à leur parler. Grâce à un joint de… Sun ?

\- Oui c'est grâce à moi ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle, avant de se taire sous le regard réprobateur de Mika.

\- Au cours de cette communication, elles m'ont demandé de t'assister dans ton règne, Maître...

Le panda le regarda, tandis que les yeux du pervers se plongèrent dans ceux d'Antoine.

\- Elles m'ont dit que j'étais pur **(2)** pour cette fonction, que je savais motiver les troupes et que j'avais un instinct de protection.

Le Maître ouvrit de grands yeux brillants, et s'exclama sans réfléchir :

\- Patron, veux-tu devenir ma Reine ?

A ce moment là, la clochette de la porte retentit, indiquant l'arrivée de deux autres Minatis, qui se figèrent sur place. Tous les membres du complot était abasourdis, les yeux grands ouvert, tandis que le Patron enlaçait tendrement Maître Panda, qui lui rendit son étreinte avec affection.

Cet après midi, dans le salon de Mathieu Sommet, Maître Panda tenait le Patron dans ses bras sous le regard triste et jaloux du Geek ainsi que sous tous les autres regards laissant passer de la colère. Le panda remarqua soudainement les yeux du Geek, et prit un air apeuré et désolé en repensant qu'il aurait pu être Reine, lui aussi. Le pervers avait un sourire greffé aux lèvres. Il se contenta de chuchoter, fixant le gamer à travers ses lunettes de soleil:

\- Il est à moi, c'est moi qui ai gagné !

* * *

 **(1)** _ **Oui, mon correcteur à corriger tout seul Mandra en Mandela et Nahira en navire x') du coup une fois l'erreur postée sur Twitter, on a eu une magnifique réponse (chantonnée) de Mandra, et comme on surveille tout ce que vous faites,on l'a repris, voilà ! o/ (oui, on est planqué dans l'armoire, comme Foxy #FNAF4)**_

 **(2)** _C'est en lien avec ce qu'à dit Antoine au Patron dans le chapitre 1 (:_

 _Note à Bipo : Aha ! Il est beau ton Pangeek caché, n'est ce pas ? dx_

 _Joyeuses fêtes !_

 _(S'il y a des nouveaux arrivants, pensez à nous dire si vous préférez le CMGE ou le CMMP ! ^^)_


End file.
